Cracked!
by OrangeWocket
Summary: Roxas just started a new school but, unlike usual, he is actually making friends. But are these friends really helping him, or just making it worse. Can Axel save the boy who is getting sucked into the wrong things or will he drown like the rest of them
1. running into him

**yay for new story! the chapters will get longer! i just want to see how people like it.. new chapter should be up soon depending on reviews and stuffs.. or if i feel like writing!**

--

Roxas was watching his feet as he walked down the crowed hallway. He could tell people were staring at him, wondering who this new kid was. His hands were shaking but he was trying to ignore it. He hated being the odd one out but, that's all he ever seemed to be.

It was September 8th, the first day of school. He thought that maybe starting a new school on the first day wouldn't put much attention on him. But apprently, they barely get new juniors so, since he in the junior building, they all knew he was new.

Everyone seemed to know eachother, all the girls were hugging, guys were doing their stupid little hand shake things, and teachers were teasing the students who just didn't make it to senior year. Roxas knew no one.

Its not like he ever really had friends, he was never good with people. They never really wanted to talk to him. He was considered 'the emo'.

He wasn't a typical emo. He wore normal clothes, like jeans and t-shirts. He was just depressed. He could mostly blame his parents for that.

He hated his parents. Not like most teenagers do though. Normally teenagers hated their parents cause they cared to much like, 'get good grades or your grounded' or 'no drinking or I'm taking your social life away' but Roxas almost wished his parents would do that.

To his parents he pretty much didn't exsist. They never noticed he was around, never an 'I love you'.. they were never proud. He could be failng everything and they wouldn't even notice. He would be surprised if they even opened the letters from the school. The only time they ever show any affecrion is when they have friends over, then its always, 'honey can you get me this' or 'sweet heart will you do that'.

He was actually a straight A student but that's cause he has nothing else to do.

One thing he could never stand is when the teachers tried to butt into his business, requesting parent teacher conferences, ofcourse his parents would act as though they had a great relationship. Roxas never went against what they did. Most parents would probably love if their child was as respectful as Roxas.

Roxas's head hit something in front of him. He looked up to find it was someones chest. His eyes widened when he noticed a very tall red head. The red head shot his green eyes down and roxas. that caught Roxas's attention. he had the greenest eyes ever. they reminded Roxas of cat eyes. they were almost hypnotizing. the red head gave roxas a quick smile then looked around with complete panic. Roxas muttered a sorry and the red head nodded down at him,

" it's cool.." he said and with that and a wave of his hand he was off running down the hallway. Roxas started to walk then noticed a group of people all wearing long black trench coats. They glared daggers at him then walked the way the red head did.

Roxas put his head back down and sighed. He noticed his hands shaking again and he threw them in his pockets. Suddenly he felt the eyes of a group of preps fall on him and he felt his stomach do flips. He shot his head up and looked for the nearest restroom. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see a boy with brown spiky hair smiling at him.

" the bathrooms right down the hall, " the guy pointed straight, " those prep glares can sure kill a man eh?"

Roxas nodded a thank you and made his way down the hallway. Once in the bathroom he threw himself into a stall and pretty much threw up breakfast and lasts night dinner.

Great, its only the first day of school and he already made a fool of himself in front of people. He probably look like a freak running into the bathroom like that.

This day was gonna suck.

--

**alrighty then, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. the blueeyed, blonde cutie

**yay second chapter.. I've never written like dramatic stuff like this so any advice on how to write it would be great! thank you!**

**disclaimer: i dont not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters used... except for the teacher.. unless i decided he is someone from kh.. but for now i own him XD**

--

Axel stumbled into a stairwell. He shut the doors and dusted himself off. He was in the stairwell at the far end of the junior building. He let out a sigh and leaned onto the wall. The stairwell walls were not painted and there were spider webs covering every corner. The smell of smoke stained through the air. With another sigh axel pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it up and took a couple drags. He rest his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

He shot them open when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His first instinct was teacher and he quickly put out his cigarette, storing it in his pocket. The figure rounded the corner of the stairs and a pair of orange eyes landed on Axel. Axel cursed internally and pulled himself off the wall, planning on making a run for it.

" Oh no you don't!" the man said, making his way over to Axel. He let out a gulp and waved nervously.

" Hey.. uh Xemnas.."

" Haven't seen you all summer. How bought a little hit huh?"

Axel frowned and scratched the back of his head, " I told you I quit all that stuff.."

" Well, that means I'm losing one of my best costumers, you know I can't have that. Once you sign with me it's like signing with the devil, can't get your soul back…"

Axel rose his eyebrows at the way Xemnas was speaking. He acted as though he owned him. Even though Axel could think of a million things to say back, he just couldn't. He knew the kind of stuff Xemnas did to people who turned on him. Axel gulped and looked at his feet.

" Looks like you've made your mind eh?" axel nodded and hoped he would somehow get out of this. He shot his head up when he heard Xemnas snap his fingers. He then heard shuffling of feet and a muffled yell.

" Look what it has come to man.." the voice of Xigbar rang through the stairwell. Axel strained his eyes to see in the dim light. The men took a few steps forward and Axel was able to see what he hoped he wouldn't have too.

His best friend Demyx, the one who convinced him to get out of all this, was being held by 3 men, Xigbar, Siax, and Lexaeus. His mouth was covered with a hand and his eyes were holding back tears.

" He has nothing to do with this.." axel pointed and tried to run over to Demyx but was held back by yet another member if the gang, Xaldin.

" Bull shit, he is the one who made you turn against us…"

Axel could feel tears in his eyes. He didn't want Demyx to get hurt. Axel whimpered out a small plead and the men laughed. They took the hand off of Demyx's mouth and he started to cough.

" Please Axel, don't listen to them. They are ruining your life. I don't care what they do to me, none of it is your-"

Demyx was cut off by a fist being plowed into his stomach. He bowed over and fell on his knees. Axel tried to pull away from Xaldin but his grip was too tight. He started to jump yelling at the to stop.

Xigbar kicked Demyx's back to he was lying flat and about four legs had at all parts of his body.

" PLEASE! STOP! LET HIM GO!!" they all ignored and continued to beat up Demyx. Finally, in tears Axel fell onto his knees, " FINE! I'll come back with you guys just please, stop… plea-" he brought his hands to his face and started to cry. The men laughed and stepped back from the now bleeding Demyx. Xaldin let his grip on Axel go and Xemnas kneeled down to be eye level with Axel. He slipped a bag of white powder into his hand and laughed.

" This one is free of charge… can't put down a good deal, am I right?" all the men got up and left the two crying boys and the stairwell.

Axel jumped up and ran next to Demyx, turning him over to he could see his face. Demyx's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding. His face was stained with tears and blood. Axel held back a sob and helped Demyx into sitting position.

" I'm sorry Dem, I had to they would have.." Axel didn't want to finish his sentence. Demyx just nodded in understanding and cuddled into his best friend. Axel buried his head in Demyx's shoulder and they just cried. After about 5 minutes they made their way to the bathroom. Luckily it was the middle of class so no one saw the blood covered boy walking to the bathroom.

Once there axel grabbed a wet paper towel and started to clean Demyx up.

" Ya know, it could have been worse.."

Axel looked up and smiled, " how?"

Demyx smiled back and began to chuckle, " the could have killed our love child, but he is still alive!" Demyx threw his hands in the air and giggled Axel chuckled and ruffled Demyx's hair.

" He will always be alive as long as I love you!" axel leaned in and kissed Demyx's forehead.

" Sap.." Demyx laughed.

After Demyx was all cleaned up the made their way back into the hallway.

" I guess we should make our way to class now…" Demyx nodded and gave Axel a hug. When Demyx started to walked away Axel grabbed onto his sleeve, " you honestly think I'm gonna let you go to class alone, no way. I am walking you, got that?" Demyx laughed and grabbed Axel's hand.

" Lead tha way!"

Once Demyx was safely in his classroom Axel preceded to the nurse's office.

He knew the nurse pretty well, considering the fact that he had a lot of times when he was the victim of Xemnas's anger. Of course he would always say he was 'clumsy and fell'.

He waltzed in the room and plopped onto the 'sick people bed'. Aerith didn't seem to notice that Axel entered so he let out a dramatic sigh, falling back onto the bed with his hand on his forehead.

" Oh, woe is me!" he cracked one eye open to see Aerith smiling over at him.

" Fall again, Mr. clumsy?"

Axel smiled and shook his head.

" Then what do you need?"

Axel gave her puppy dog eyes and sat up, " a late note… pleeeaase!"

" AXEL! Its only the first day!"

Axel put his hands up in defense, " I know, I know… but see, me being my clumsy self.. accidentally-"

Aerith put her hand up to silence him and started writing a note, " I don't want to hear it.. But this is the only time.. You hear me?"

Axel jumped up and grabbed the note from her, " thank you thank you thank you!"

" You're NOT welcome, now get to class before I take that note back!"

Axel gave her a wave of his hand and ran off to class.

--

" Name please.." the teacher glared at Axel.

" Axel.. Commit it to memory." The teacher nodded and started to write in his grade book. Axel searched the room for somewhere to sit and found a table in the back with a cute little blonde, the same cute little blonde he bumped into. He could never forget those eyes.. if wasn't on the run form Xemnas at the time he would have started a conversation with him.

Axel shrugged it off and continued to the table. Being the outgoing person he is, he talked to the kid like he knew him.

" What's up Blondie!" the boy (who in axel mind was currently known as the blue eyed blonde cutie) looked up from his lap and gave Axel a confused look.

"..."

" What? No one ever say hi to you before?" axel looked at the blue-eyed boy and flashed him a huge smile, " I'm Axel! Got it memorized?"

The kid nodded and looked back down.

" Hey.. Can't I know your name?" the boy looked back up and gave a half-way smile.

" I-I'm Roxas…" the boy (now called Roxas.. Since that's his name) blushed a little and looked back down.

Axel rose an eyebrow and chuckled, " take it you don't talk very much.."

Roxas shook his head and looked up, " well… people don't usually talk to me…"

Axel widened his eyes " why not?"… 'Why would people not want to talk to this adorably rape-able boy…. Did I just call him rape-able? What have these drugs done to your mind Axel?!'

" They all think I'm emo… or something.. I don't know…"

Axel rolled his eyes and waved his hand, " eh. Don't listen to them. You see friendly… we should become BFFS!" axel grinned over at Roxas and laughed at his confused face.

" It means best friends forever.. God you need to get out more!" Roxas laughed a little and looked up at Axel. He got lost in his green eyes. Axel noticed the starting and started back.. Soon losing himself in Roxas's eyes. They stared for another about 15 seconds until they realized what they were doing and quickly turned their heads.

There was a very awkward silence until Roxas started to talk.

" Who were those guys you were running away from? In the black hoods.. They looked kinda scary.."

Axel knew right away who Roxas was talking about and recalled the moment he bumped into Roxas.

" Oh… they are… my friends… they kinda give off the scary vibe…"

Roxas slowly nodded and went back to looking at his lap.

" Hey… don't go back to doing that! You were finally opening up!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up again. They both opened their mouths to say something but were interrupted by the bell. The waved a good-bye and departed.

Axel met up with his 'gang' outside of his class. They threw him his jacket and he put it on with a sigh.

" Hey look at the little blonde piece of meat!" Siax commented.

Xemnas turned his head to look at Roxas while he was passing and Axel's eyes widened. This wouldn't end well..

" Lets get 'im to join us.. I could use an innocent cutey like that.. Don't ya think.. Axel.."

Axel quickly looked at Xemnas then down at the ground. He couldn't tell Xemnas not to so he just nodded and felt guilt fill him.

Roxas was so innocent and would probably give the world for some friends... but he seemed so nice.. He didn't want him to get pulled into this. It was weird. He only just met him and yet there was a little place in his heart for him.. Almost as in it was waiting for that certain someone to fill it up… with what.. Axel didn't know.

He just hoped Roxas would decline Xemnas's invitation to 'friendship'… god knows what he would do to him when no one was around.. Or worse.. When everyone was around.

--

**please review!! i do not like just running off of hits!**


	3. Meeting Sora

**Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around, wondering who it was**

**Soo… yea srry for the major delay but I have been focused on my other akuroku fic.. I prolly wont update on this until I finish that one.. but who knows… things change**!

**and i thank ****Tai Calibre**** for the fave and**** brokenoperaglasses**** for the alert!**

--

Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around, wondering whom it was. Normally no one ever talked to him. Today someone actually talked to him. It was weird.

He looked behind him and met a pair of big blue eyes. For a second he thought he was looking the mirror. The person who had tapped him had all the same features as him, they both had big blue eyes, and unnaturally spiky hair. only this guys was longer and brown.

The guy smiled and gave a small wave. Roxas recognized him from this morning. He was the one who directed him to the bathroom.

Roxas blushed a little and gave a small wave. The boys smiled widened and he jabbed his thumb into his chest, "I'm Sora! You must be new!"

Roxas had to blink a few times to take in the cheerfulness of Sora. He was really happy. 'is he always this happy?' Roxas wondered.

" I-I'm Roxas… yeah, I just moved here.."

they both started walking and Roxas felt himself start to smile. He put his head down trying to hide his extreme happiness.

" where you from?" Sora was practically skipping down the hallway.

"uh, hallow bastion."

" oh.. cool! Make any friends so far?" Sora beamed at Roxas.

" uh.. well not really friends.. but I talked to someone…."

Sora nodded and smiled. Suddenly they both stopped in front of two big doors.

" well, here's the gym!" Sora threw his arms behind his head.

" uhh… how did.."

" you schedule was in your hand, I peaked at it. Figured you wanted someone to walk you here!"

Roxas nodded and smiled at Sora. He waved goodbye then ran into the gym doors.

Sora was about to turn around until he was stopped dead in his tracks by the group in those black hoodies. Suddenly Roxas came to mind.

They always tried to get the new students, ever since the group started in about 7th grade. It started off with the big one , Xemnas. He 'recruited' the one with blue hair and from then it started to grow. What they did as a "group" wasn't a mystery either. Not that its that weird to come across that in high school. Most people experiment with drugs. But this school is so small that very few actually do it that often. Sora himself, had never tried anything and always felt stupid when he heard people use all the drug lingo, and he didn't know what it meant.

The group was what you would call 'addicts' Sora guessed. They did it all the time and sold it. Sora wasn't sure exactly what type they did, he wasn't even sure what types there were. For all Sora was concerned, they did all of them.

Only one person ever actually left the group, and that was this mullet guy. I guess he was more trouble then he was worth so they let him go. Usually though, once your in, your in for life. That always seemed a little too serious for Sora. 'in for life'… what would that mean? Would it literally mean in for life. The whole concept of the group confused Sora to no end.

He held his breathe as the group passed, hoping they wouldn't see him.

They all seemed to not noticed him as the went down a hallway and into a classroom.

Sora felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see the red haired one standing behind him. He let out a squeak then covered up his mouth in embarrassment.

Axel chuckled and put out his hand, " I'm Axel, your Sora right?"

Sora nodded and reached for Axel's hand. He recognized Axel from freshmen year. He was the new kid and Sora tried to become his friend but they got to him first.

He held Axels hand and shook it. He noticed how warm it felt, he imagined it to be cold.

" so, you're talking to the kid Roxas right?"

Sora nodded. Oh, this is about Roxas. If Axel thought Sora was gonna help get him in that gang he was wrong!

" do me a favor…"

Sora nodded, wishing he hadn't. what if Axel holds him to that nod?

" become friends with Him please?"

Sora's eyes widened and he tilted his head at Axel. Axel laughed then covered his mouth. He removed his hand then smiled of Sora.

" see, if I get caught telling you this I will be killed…" he looked around and leaned over to Sora, keeping his voice at a whisper, " I can't leave this gang, no matter how hard I try, and I don't want someone as innocent as Roxas to get sucked into this. He has no friends and he might just jump on any offer given to him, and that's how they get people. Like me.. the whole 'lets be friends' act. But, if he already has a friend, that's when you come in, then he wont have a reason to join us!"

Sora nodded. He was confused as to why Axel cared so much about Roxas. Had they known each other or something?

" why can't you leave?" Sora said. Axel was surprised to hear him talk.

" he speaks!"

Sora giggled, yes he giggled. He covered his mouth a blushed a little bit. He couldn't help but giggle. He was nervous. Axel was nice but he was still part of the crazy gang.

" well, the whole 'in for life' thing. If you think they are exaggerating that totally aren't! I don't even know if they will let me go to college. I have to find a way to get away from them."

" kind of sounds like 'The Craft'.."

axel looked up and gave Sora a confused look.

" y' know.. that movie with the witches and stuff… in the end they had to put the mean one into the Looney bin.." Sora smiled, hoping that the random comment made Axel happier. He was getting all sulky talking about his group.

Sora always had to make people happy, even if they scared him, they had to be happy.

Axel shrugged and smiled, " I should check the movie out.."

Sora nodded. There was an awkward silence. Sora was leaning against the wall, with Axel leaning over him. They made quick eye contact but Sora looked away with a blush.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and the two straightened.

" well, if it isn't Axel!" Riku, Sora's boyfriend, made his way towards the two. he hadn't noticed Sora, since he was behind Axel. Riku and Axel had never gotten along.

See Sora gets emotionally attached to things. In freshman year, when Axel joined the gang, Sora was really beaten up. He was blaming his self, saying he should have been faster. At the time Riku was only Sora's best friend, but he still cared a lot for him. Seeing Sora that beat up over Axel, a guy he barely even knew, made him angry. Not angry at the group thought, like he should have been, but at Axel. And to this day, he still hates him.

Sora stepped out from behind Riku and waved. Riku gasped and ran towards him.

" are you okay? What did he do?" Riku's gaze moved to Axel and the concerned tone turned into anger, " what the hell did you do?"

axel backed up and put his hands in the air, " whoa! Chill, we were just talking!"

" about..?" Sora coughed and Riku looked back at him.

" I'll tell you later. But I'm fine. Axel is nice.. ok?"

Riku growled and grabbed Sora's hand.

" we need to get to class."

Sora turned around and waved to Axel, " ill see you later!"

Axel smiled and waved. He wished he became friends with him.. too late now.

--

**plz review!**

**see the pretty little button down there.. ya know the one that says 'submit review'….**

**yea that one! Just click it… drop a line.. say 'yo' idk… just let me know u are there and enjoying what ur reading.. or tell me you hate it.. flames are welcome.. those things entertain the shit out of me!**


	4. Xemnas

**After about 15 minutes of searching, Roxas finally found the lunch room**

**Welp, I am completely stuck on my other fic.. sooo.. I updated this one!**

**Thank you to:**

_**The Flurry of Destiny**_

_**Cam1992**_

_**Grapedragon**_

_**UberBex (and the alert and fav!)**_

_**&**_

_**Panda's Forever Yeah (and the alert)**_

**For reviewing! I luffs you all**

**p.s.: obvi this is story is going to include drugs.. but I would like to let you know now that since I have never done any drugs, I do not know what it is like ot be on them. So if it comes to the point of me trying to explain someone while they are on them, I am working off of books, movies, ect. So if it is not accurate I'm srry. It is a fanfic.. and if I wanted to I could maek up my very own drug cuz it is my own fiction! XD**

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. or m&ms.. or walgreens… I do own a keyblade though! –huggles keyblade- I made it all by myself! Oh and I also don't own a few things Xigbar says… some it obvi from the game… other stuff he does came from an awesome youtube show demyx time.. I am kind of stealing his personality from them.. –hides- please don't kill me**

**now enough rambles.. on with the chapter!**

**--**

After about 15 minutes of searching, Roxas finally found the lunchroom. He let out a sigh of relief and drifted over the least crowded section. He sat himself at an empty corner table and groaned.

He crossed his arms on the table and snuggled into his over-sized sweatshirt. He just wanted to go home, get ignored by his parents(like always), and curl up in his 'mattress on the floor'.

He let out a groan when he thought about his homework. Oh well, not like he would sleep for very long anyway.

Roxas heard some whispers and listened to what they were saying.

" no Olette. I think he is asleep!" a male voice said.

The girl voice, whom Roxas guessed was 'Olette' spoke up a little louder.

" um, your Roxas.. right?" Roxas brought his head up and was met with a pair of big green eyes. Roxas blinked a few times and sat up.

" umm.. yeah." Roxas gave a small smile.

" you were in my chemistry class." Olette beamed down at Roxas. Roxas gave her a weak smile back, and looked down again.

" mind if we sit here?" Roxas shook his head and the three that were standing around him sat down.

Olette pointed to one of the guys with her. He had brown hair that was pulled out of his face by a sweatband. He wore a huge smile and had a camera around his neck. He was a little chubby, but not too bad.

" this is pence! And that's my boyfriend, Hayner." Olette then pointed to Hayner. He had his blonde hair slicked back and wore a muscle shirt. he nodded over at Roxas. Roxas nodded back and looked at Olette.

" uh… hey." Roxas started to fiddle with his hands.

" don't speak much, eh?" Hayner smirked over at Roxas.

" well… I don't really have a lot of friends.. I guess I don't talk much, no.." Roxas stumbled with his words, trying not to say anything that would scare them off. Although, they seemed nice.

" OLETTE!" a girl with short red hair called from across the lunchroom. Hayner let out a whistle when he saw the girl and Olette did a dramatic scoff and hit him.

The girl ran over. She was wearing probably one of the shortest skirts ever. She plopped herself on Olette's lap and smiled over at Roxas.

" who is this?" she asked the three, as though Roxas wasn't able to hear her. Hayner rolled his eyes and nodded towards Roxas.

" I don't know.. why don't you ask HIM!" the girl stuck out her tongue and smiled over at Roxas.

" hi! I'm Kairi! What's your name?"

Roxas gulped and fiddled with his fingers, " I-I'm Roxas."

Kairi got up and sat over next to Roxas. Roxas gave her a surprised look and she laughed.

" no reason to be shy! We are all very friendly!"

Roxas smiled at actually kept his head up. He was already making friends! It was hard to believe. Roxas must have zoned out on Kairi because next thing he knew she was giggling and waving her hand in his face.

Roxas looked around at the group, trying to memorize faces with names. 'Olette, pence, Hayner, Kairi' he thought to himself.

All five heads turned when they heard the pitter patter of running footsteps coming toward them. Roxas recognized Sora right away and smiled at him.

Sora waved and spoke through huffs and puffs, " you guys! I can't find Riku! He was behind me then he disappeared!"

The group rolled their eyes and pointed behind Sora. Riku was standing behind him, grinning.

" when did you get here?"

Riku rolled his eyes and kissed Sora's forehead.

Sora blushed and pointed at Roxas.

" I see you got my text Olette! See, easy to spot.. with the unusual hair and all." Sora made a motion with his hands around his head, as if he was just speaking with his hands.

Kairi giggled and started to play with Roxas's hair. it made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he let it slide and just awkwardly chuckled.

" I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You hair is a little more unusual.." Sora scoffed and sat down, pulling out a bag full of junk food.

" we stopped at Walgreen's and grabbed lunch you guys!" Sora poured the junk on the table and hands dove in to grab things. Roxas was unsure whether he was invited to the food, so he just sat there, pretending not to notice the food and grabbing hands.

" that's for you Rox.. I hope you like M&Ms" Sora pushed the bag of candy towards Roxas.

Roxas smiled and reached for the last thing in the middle. He chuckled and smiled at Sora, " who doesn't like M&MS?"

Riku grinned and poked Sora, " told you everyone likes M&Ms!"

Sora stuck out his tongue and continued to pour the skittles in his mouth.

Suddenly, Roxas felt a need to see that redhead.. what was his name? Axel. His eyes searched through the lunchroom, but he didn't see him anywhere.

" what's your cell phone number?" Kairi pulled out her phone, ready to put in Roxas's number.

" oh.. uh I don't have one…" Roxas fiddled with his fingers.

" really?" Kairi tilted her head, " but aren't you like… 17?"

Roxas nodded and kicked his feet, just now noticing they were hanging off the chair, barely touching the ground. He felt like a little kid so he scooted up a little so his legs reached the floor.

Kairi shrugged and tried to make small talk, " uuh what kind of car do you drive."

" I don't drive… "

Kairi's eyes widened, " no phone or car? Parents strict or something?"

Roxas nodded and smiled, " something like that.."

--

Roxas sat himself down in the library. Since it's the first day of school, they screwed up his schedule, like they do to many people in the beginning of the year. They ended up giving him a teacher that didn't even exist.. at least, not at the location they told him to go.

He let out a sigh and opened up a textbook. He was surprised that his chemistry class had already given him a textbook.. and homework, but he didn't complain. He had nothing batter to do at home.

" hey Roxas!" a low voice called from across the table. Roxas's head shot up and he was met with a pair of orange eyes. He had never seen those colored eyes before.

The guy had white hair, like Riku's, but it was spiked up and back.( A/N I don't really know how to describe his hair.. but you know what it looks like) he had broad shoulders and a tan. Roxas recognized him as one of the guys from this morning, the ones following Axel.

Roxas didn't even care that the guy knew his name. he was the only new kid so of course everyone knew his name.

" uuh, hi" Roxas awkwardly smiled.

The guy reached his hand over the table and shook Roxas's, " I'm Xemnas. Tell me, where're you from?"

" uuh… Twilight town.."

"really? Why would your parents take you from such a nice school.. and shove you into this crappy one. They must not care about your education!"

Roxas shrugged and closed his book, " yea.. you could say that.."

" most parents who care about their kids, care about their kids education." Xemnas smiled, he knew he was hitting something with the parents. The way to a kid's heart, is by getting in on all their sad, depressing business. Making them trust you with things. Then they will do anything you want!

Roxas mumbled something, but Xemnas was able to hear it. " yea, well mine don't seem to care about Me.."

Xemnas pretending as though he didn't hear it.

"XEMNAS!" another man in hoodie loudly sat down in the seat next to Xemnas. He reminded Roxas of a pirate. He had an eye patch on, and a huge scar on his cheek. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Xemnas let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

" maaaan, Axel had really put the rest of us into a pickle, y' know?"

Xemnas cleared his throat and signaled towards Roxas. The man grinned and slapped his hand on the table.

" ooh, what's up little dude! The name's Xigbar, got it memorized?" Xigbar said the last part in a mock tone and nudged Xemnas.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, " what is he, your role model?"

Xigbar scoffed, " as if. I was mocking him! Geez mansex, get with it!"

Xemnas growled and smacked the back of Xigbar's head, " I've told you, number two. do not-" Xemnas cut himself off and relaxed. If he wanted to win the little blonde, he would have to play nice.

" dude, your not gonna yell at me?"

Xemnas shook his head and kicked Xigbar under the table, trying to hint to him that he was playing the 'nice guy' act.

" do I ever yell at you?"

Xigbar grinned and leaned in his chair. Xemnas coughed and looked at Xigbar.

" num- uuh Xigbar, why are you still here?"

Xigbar scratched his head and shrugged, " I don't know.. I think I'm savoring the moment.. actually."

There was a long silence.Both Roxas and Xemnas were staring at Xigbar. He grinned and sat up, slamming his hand on Roxas's textbook.

" alright, well it was fun having this little chat! hope to talk to ya soon, blondie!"

with that, Xigbar got up and left the library. The librarian gave him a dirty look as he walked out for making such a racket. He just grinned and winked at her.

The bell rang and Roxas gathered up his things. He glanced up to see Xemnas standing above him. He seemed almost over a foot taller than Roxas, which made Roxas quite nervous.

" well, I'll be seeing you around, Roxas."

Roxas nodded and waved to Xemnas. He quickly rushed out of the library.

--

**please review! it makes me upload fatser(for reals! since i got some reviews.. that made me want to upload!)**


	5. Ride Home

**Northern Downpour XD**

--

Roxas sat down in his 1st period class. Besides the awkward meeting in the library, his day had gone pretty well. He was surprised when he woke up in the morning, not totally dreading school. He was also, for some reason, looking forward to seeing Axel in his first period. Something about him made him interesting.

Roxas pulled out his planner and turned to the right page. He quickly jotted down the homework that was written on the board. He then rested his head in one of his hands and started doodling in the corner of his book.

Axel sauntered into the room. Taking his time, he made his way to Roxas. A few people grumbled behind him, telling him to hurry up.

"Hey Rox-as!" axel smirked down at the blonde. Said blonde twitched and dropped his pen.

" Well, aren't we just organized?" he grinned down at Roxas. Roxas smiled back up and put his planner away. Axel took a seat across from Roxas at the lab table.

" Sorry I didn't hit u up durin' lunch. I left a little after first period."

" Where did u go?" Roxas internally smacked himself for asking. 'That is HIS business where he went!' inner Roxas yelled, ' what are you.. Obsessed?' Roxas rolled his eyes. 'Great, now I have voices talking to me' he thought, silencing the other voice bickering at him.

" Oh.. had some stuff to take care of." Axel answered, raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

Roxas nodded and looked towards the door. he waved when he saw Olette and Hayner coming through the door. 'oh yea.' He thought, 'they have chemistry with me!'

the two approached the table, Olette seeming lively and happy, while Hayner was looking a little tired.

" hey Roxas.. hey Axel!" Olette smiled at the two. Olette obviously knew Axel.

The two at the table greeted Olette.

" mind if we sit here?"

Roxas shook his head and Axel shrugged, grinning at the two, " as long as you two don't start having crazy monkey sex under the table we're good!" axel shot them a thumbs up.

Olette rolled her eyes and smacked Axels arm. The couple sat down, Hayner instantly putting his head on the table.

" you.. uh making friends Rox?" axel smiled at Roxas.

Roxas nodded, " it seems a lot of people know me.. like some guy with silver hair, and one with an eye patch just like.. started talking to me in the library.. it was weird. But everyone here seems friendly."

Axel's eyes widened for a split second, then went back to normal. Only Olette noticed the panic in Axel. They weren't really close friends, but Olette was good at telling how people felt.

" oh.. uh.. that's good!" axel gave a forced smiled.

Merlin, the teacher, started to talk and within the next two minutes, the lights were out, projector was on, and everyone was taking extreme notes.

--

nothing eventful happened in second period. Roxas found out he had Pence in his gym class, so he had someone to talk to.

Roxas heard his name called, right before he stepped into his art class. It was Axel.

" Heyas! This your class?" axel grinned at Roxas. Roxas nodded and smiled.

" well, it's mine too! Since I left early yesterday.. I wasn't here. Well.. obviously." Axel noticed he was rambling and quickly shut himself up.

The two stepped into the room. The heard a loud groan from the teacher's desk and Roxas noticed.. like really noticed, his teacher for the first time. He looked exactly like Axel. Roxas guessed they were somehow related. Who else in this world has fire red hair?

" bro! I'm in your class!" axel smirked over at the teacher, Reno.

" oh my God. Why me?" Reno groaned and got up from his desk, walking over to the two.

" the teacher's your brother?" Roxas whispered to Axel. Axel grinned and poked his brother.

" so your actually an art teacher?! Jeez, like you can draw." Axel smiled innocently at Reno. Reno growled and pointed his finger at Axel.

"For your information, I graduated UAM with.. flying colors!" Reno grinned and put his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself

" what the hell does that stand for.. Ur A Moron?!" Roxas let a small snort out at the stupid joke. Axel looked at Roxas and grinned giving him a nod, the kind of nod that anyone who does it looks cool.

" NO! University of Art and Music!" Reno said through gritted teeth. He stomped back to his desk, " take a seat and get out your sketch book!" Reno yelled, mostly at Axel. The rest of the class darted to their seats except for the few who just had something against listening to the teacher.

As Reno told off the students who were standing, Axel and Roxas pulled out their sketchbooks.

" do you draw a lot?" Axel asked Roxas, looking over at his book.

" eh.." Roxas shrugged and started to doodle stars onto the cover, " sometimes.. but it's not like what I want to do with my life or anything."

" yeah.. same here." Axel reached for Roxas's sketchbook, " can I see?"

" uh.." Roxas tapped his fingers. He hated people going through his sketchbooks. He was really self-conscious about his art.

" I understand, " axel grinned. Roxas looked over at Axel, wondering how he knew what he was thinking.

" I'm the same way." Axel smiled. Reno cleared his throat from the front of the room and everyone brought their attention to him, even the 'non-listeners'.

" so today, we are going to start off by drawing this still-life. Nothing complex. Just to see where you are." Reno gave a thumbs up and grinned, looking almost exactly like Axel, and went to his desk.

There was a chorus of groans from the annoying troublemakers. Roxas almost laughed out loud when he heard one of the exclaim, " We have to draw?!"

Axel actually let out his laugh and nudged Roxas, " dude It's art class, what the hell did they expect?"

" I know," Roxas chuckled and started on his drawing. After about 2 minutes of sketching he started to add some shading.

" wow.." Axel let out a whistle from next to Roxas. Roxas looked up to find a small group gathered around him, looking at his art.

He blushed and looked awkwardly at them all. Reno let out a cough and glared at everyone, telling them to sit. Roxas heard someone mumbled something like, 'dang he real hard.'

Roxas scratched his head and whispered to axel, " what did he say I was?"

Axel chuckled, " he said you were hard.."

" I'm hard?" Roxas looked up innocently at Axel.

Axel's face turned red and he bit his lip, trying to hold in his laugh. Come on, when someone says they are hard.. what's the first thing that comes to your mind?

Axel took a breath and looked at Roxas, " yea.. it means like.. 'hard-core'. Like your good."

Roxas mouthed an 'oh' and went back to drawing, not even noticing the awkward conversation they just had.

--

by the time Lunch came, Roxas was in a really happy mood. So far we had someone he knew in every class!

" what are you doing this weekend?" Olette smiled over at Roxas from the other side of the lunch table. Roxas shrugged. Even though he made friends, he was still not fully out of his shell.

" we should all do something!" Roxas nodded and smiled at Olette. Hayner muttered something under his breath and pence looked over at him. Hayner pointed his finger and everyone turned in that direction.

Axel made his way over to the table, noticing the stares. In most cases they weren't glares except for Hayner's.

" hey!" axel grinned waving, eyes resting on Hayner.

" where your druggies?" Hayner snapped. Roxas recalled the attitude Hayner had during first period, completely anti-social. He thought he was just tired but apparently, he just had something against Axel.

"oh, Nice to see you, Blondie!" axel grinned at Hayner.

"beanpole." Hayner muttered under his breathe. Axel smirked and sat down next to Olette.

"oh, don't have a fussy-wus! I'm just over here to see this gorgeous lady! How are you, beautiful?" everyone at the table cracked out smiles, knowing that Axel was just trying to piss Hayner off. Olette rolled her eyes and smiled at Axel, playing along with him.

"oh I am just fine, hot stuff!" by this point everyone was holding back their laughs, watching Hayner's face get redder by the second was priceless.

" hey!" he spoke up, trying to cover his Embarrassment with anger, " knock it off, a 'right?"

Axel chuckled and gave a mock salute. He turned his attention to Sora, smiling a waving at him. Sora smiled back, but when he went to wave Riku held his hand to the table. Sora rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

" well, I am really over here to see how little Roxy is doing!" axel reached over and ruffled Roxas's hair. he let out a grunt and pulled away, fixing his hair.. or trying to anyway.

" I'm not little!" Kairi giggled from next to Roxas. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but Kairi sort of annoyed him. She was just so.. girly. Always giggling and hugging everyone. It was sickening.

"welp, if was fun! I'm gonna head over to… well, I don't really know where I'm gonna head to but, I'll see ya around!" Axel got up and waved to everyone, skipping(no lies, he skipped) off.

Kairi let out a sigh and fiddled with her skirt, " I really wish he never got pulled into the god-awful gang." Everyone nodded in agreement while Roxas, being confused, just pretending not to acknowledge what she said.

--

"Dammit!" Roxas let out a curse and kicked a rock by his feet.

It was all his stupid schedules fault! Damn his schedule for making his last period class ALL THE WAY on the other side of the school. Then making his locker a fun trip up the stairs. Now, he missed the damn bus.

He let out a groan and sat on the bench outside his school. He looked around to see if he saw anyone he knew, but he was the only one out there.

'well this is juts great' he thought to himself, 'I cant call home because I don't have a phone.. and it's not like they would give a damn anyway. I don't know anyone else's number or I would use a phone from in the school'

he let out another groan and closed his eyes. He was trying to remember the way to his house, so maybe he could walk home.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps and turned is head, hoping it was someone he knew.

Sadly, it wasn't.

The guy sat down and pulled out a book. Roxas cleared his throat and turned his head back towards the street.

The guy had slate hair that covered about half of his face. He was wearing on of those coats, the same one that Axel wore.

Roxas dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath.

There was a honk from the parking lot and Roxas's headshot up. The guy next to him stood up and made his way to the car. Roxas closed he eyes again, expecting to hear the car drive away but instead it honked its horn again.

Roxas looked up to find one of the guys from the library, the one with the eye patch, leaning out of the passenger's side, a huge smirk on his face.

" need a ride?"

Roxas nodded and stood up.

" get in the back little dude!" Roxas obeyed and sat down in the back with the guy that had the 'emo hair'.

"Zexion, this Is Roxas, Roxas this is Zexion!"

Zexion looked up from his book to give Roxas a small, fake smile. Roxas did the same and buckled his seat belt. He heard Xigbar chuckle and the car started to move.

Xemnas was in the drivers seat, wearing a huge smile. Roxas told him his address and Xemnas nodded, showing that he knew where to go.

The car ride was pretty much.. silent.

Not one word was exchanged between the four. It was a little awkward but Roxas was thankful. The only thing that would have been more awkward, would probably have to be actually talking to them.

When the car stopped at his house, he mumbled out a thank you and made his way to the door.

Once inside Xigbar cleared his throat and look over at Xemnas.

" what was the point of that?'

Xemnas let out a sigh and scratched his head, " why the hell did I make you second in command?" Xigbar smirked and Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" I did it so I now know where he lives!"

Xigbar laughed and nudged Xemnas. He was really the only one that could make and physical contact with Xemnas with his permission.

" what? Are you stalking the kid now?"

Xemnas smack Xigbar's elbow away from his side and rolled his eyes.. again, " no! but I like to know where my new member's live!"

" but he's not in the gang yet!" Zexion spoke up from the back, earning a look of death from Xigbar.

" oh I know, but he will be soon enough."

--

Roxas closed his front door and walked past the living room. he glanced over and saw his parents sitting on the couch, his mom reading and his dad watching TV.

His dad was pretty big, but not in the fat way. He was really muscular and could be very scary at times. He had short blonde hair and almost always had a cigarette in his mouth.

He mother, was very tiny. She had brown hair that was cut into a style that made her look way older than she was. The ends were always curled in. she looked like a mom straight out of 'pleasant ville'.

" hey mom, hey dad." Roxas didn't expect a response. He ran up to him room and spoke to himself in a mock voice, "hey son! I hope you had a good day." He let out a groan and closed his door, plopping down onto his bed.

" I wish they would say that."

Roxas got up and went over to his computer. He hit the keyboard, getting it out of its sleep mode.

The first thing he did was sign onto to his myspace. Yes, he had a myspace. It was mostly to keep up with online friends. He may not have been popular at school, but he had a shit load of online friends.

He clicked on his friend requests and saw that Kairi, Olette, and Sora had found him. And smiled and clicked 'approve'. Those are the first people from school that added him.. well that he actually talked to.

A lot of people from his old school added him.. but just so their friends list would grow… cuz we all know how 'important that it'.

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled out his planner, turning on some music. Roxas started to sing with the song, while pulling out all his supplies for homework.

"_If all our life is but a dream_

 _Fantastic posing greed,_

_then we should feed our jewelry to the sea._

_For diamonds do appear to be _

_Just like broken glass to me."_

This was pretty much how he spent every afternoon. Music and homework.

By 9 o'clock Roxas was laying in his bed. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

--

**so I didn't really know how to end this chapter..**

**by the way the song was 'northern downpour' by panic at the disco. I had it stuck in my head soo.. I had to add in to the chapter! XD**

**oh, new rule!**

**I am starting off with this.. it will probably change once I get more readers but for now..**

**No new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.**

**Now that doesn't mean the day I get five reviews I will pull a chapter out of my ass.. cuz that's not how it works. XD**

**But if I get more than five reviews.. the chapter will definitely come faster!**

**And soon, depending on the amount of readers I have, it will prolly go up to ten reviews per chapter.. but for now.. we will start off with five XD.**

**Welp.. you know what to do! Hit that pretty button in the corner of the screen.**

**\/ right there \/ XD (dont you like my arrows? pretty fancy huh?)**


	6. SLEEPOVER! XD

**-gasp- a new chapter. And one of the longest I've written. Now.. I hope no one gets made at me about the end. I'm just gonna say now.. ya know how when people are tired they normally do things… the at the time seemed fine but then your like.. really? I did that?**

**Like one time in like 8th grade.. I told the guy I liked.. that I liked him.. cuz I was really tired.. it was like at 11:30 at night or something…. And he had a gf.. so why I decided to tell him I still don't know. But at that moment.. it seemed like the right thing to do.. wow that was almost off topic … but proved my point… XD anyways…**

**Yeah.**

**Also.. I did spell check.. but was too lazy to go through and read it… so if anyone would like to point out any mistakes please feel free! I will go back and change them.**

**.. oh yea.. I don't own… -tear- sadly.**

--

Roxas grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew from his fridge and took a long sip. He closed the fridge door. Looking at the front of the fridge he let out a groan. 'That damn picture is back'. Roxas reached up and pulled the picture off the fridge then put it back so the white part was facing him. He left the kitchen, muttering to himself, "I swear, she does that on purpose."

He looked at his watch and let out yet another groan. He had to catch the bus in about 5 minutes. He always wished he were one of those kids who got rides from their parents, or drove themselves. The bus always picks you up ridiculously early, since they have other stops to make.

Roxas grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, trying to make enough noise to wake up his parents. He always did little things like that, hoping that being annoying would make him visible to them.

Slamming the door, he jumped off the front steps and took another swig of mountain Dew.

" Oh so this is the little bugger, eh?"

Roxas jumped at hearing a voice. His head shot up to see Xemnas's car parked in front of his house. The back window was down, revealing a blonde guy with.. facial hair, who looked a lot older than high school.

" don't just stand there love, get in."

Roxas stuttered and scratched his head, " uh- I-.. ok."

Roxas fast walked to the back seat and the blonde guy scooted over. Once Roxas was in the man held out is hand, introducing himself, " Hey there Mate, You can call me Luxord." Roxas nodded and cleared his throat. He looked around and saw that next to Luxord was Xigbar. He looked up to the front seat and saw Xemnas and a man with blue hair.

He tilted his head slightly, wondering about all the crazy hair colors.

" it was originally like bleach blonde." Xigbar said, obviously noticing Roxas staring, " he died it blue."

Luxord poked the guy, receiving a growl in return. Roxas pulled his head back, raising his eyebrows in confusion. Did he just growl?

" this here is Saix.. since he's too, " Luxord rose his voice, poking more at Saix, " bloody rude to introduce himself."

Xemnas cleared his throat and Luxord brought his hand back away from Saix.

Xemnas started some small talk with the four, occasionally talking directly to Roxas.

--

they got to the school about 10 minutes early, so Roxas made his way to the bathroom, since he had nothing better to do. He opened the door and heard a sink running and someone talking.

" I don't understand! They let me leave! Why not you?"

they next voice was muffled, as if they had something in there mouth, " ith's cuzth you war annoyin ash hell,"

Roxas cleared his throat and stepping in. the first guy talking was standing by the window. He had a short blonde mullet and was carrying a guitar case. he let out a surprised 'oh' and smiled at Roxas. The other guy looked from around the corner. Roxas grinned when he saw it was Axel. He had a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He waved and went back to the sink.

Roxas walked closer to the two. Axel spit in the sink and ran the water.

" Hey Roxie!" Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname.

" Hey 'Axie'." Axel laughed and put his toothbrush in his bag. He then pulled out some face wash and started to wash his face.

" Wait.. Roxas!" Demyx pointed at Roxas, mouth opened wide, " Roxas!?"

axel turned his head slowly, trying to give Demyx a look, telling him to shut up. Demyx didn't pay attention, instead continued to stare and Roxas.

Roxas gave an awkward wave and smiled.

" This is THE Roxas? The one you were talking about?" Axel let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

" no Demyx, I was talking about another Roxas…" Axel turned back to the sink and examined his face in the mirror.

" oh…" Demyx smiled at Roxas. Axel let out a groan and looked back at Demyx, a look of disbelief on his face.

" Demyx.. I was being SARCASTIC! What other Roxas's are there? Huh?"

Demyx chuckled and grinned. Axel sighed and turned back to the sink to mess with his hair.

" well, I'm Demyx!" Roxas smiled.

" well.. as you obviously know, I'm Roxas.." Roxas looked over at Axel, then back at Demyx.

" why is he doing all this here?"

Demyx scratched his head and bit his lip, glancing over at Axel.

" I woke up late.." Axel muttered, finishing off his hair.

Roxas nodded and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

" I should get to class, see ya Axel! Nice to meet you Rox!" Demyx jogged out of the bathroom. Leaving Roxas alone with Axel.

" would you like to do the honors of walking me to class?" Axel smiled down at Roxas, extending his arm.

Roxas laughed, " no, but you can walk me to class!" Roxas grinned.

Axel laughed and linked his arm with Roxas, " considering we are going to the same class… I guess I can manage that!"

Roxas smiled. Having Axel's arm linked with his made him blush. Axel smirked to himself, not letting Roxas know he saw the blush.

--

Roxas inwardly groaned and pulled a dollar out of his pocket. He handed it to the girl standing next to him and faked a smiled.

There he was, innocently walking to the cafeteria, and he practically got ran over by this girl in heels. What is it with people and needing dollars? Can't they get their own dollars? Or, ask people they actually know for dollars? but of course, Roxas isn't going to not give her a dollar.

"thank you Rocsex!" the girl ran off to catch up with her friends.

'Rocsex?' Roxas sighed and continued walking. Girl didn't even know how to properly pronounce his name.

Roxas barely took a step into the cafeteria when he heard a loud squeal.

" ROXAS!" Kairi latched herself onto Roxas, practically suffocating him with her boobs.. right in his face. Yeah.. she was one of those huggers. Y'know the kind that just have to jam their boobs into your face as if their life depended on it? Yeah.. and of course what else is Roxas going to do but blush?

He loosely put his arms around her, trying to not to be rude. When she finally let go, he made his escape to the table, while she ran off to the lunch line.

"why's your face all red? Are you sick?" Sora brought his hand across the table and went to feel his forehead. Riku shook his head and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Sora, you don't even know what his forehead should feel like if he were healthy.. how would you be able to tell if he were sick?' Riku smirked but it faded when Sora gave him a confused look.

" are you calling me stupid?" Riku started to chuckle to himself and Sora pushed him, " your so mean!" he stuck his tongue out and gave Riku the cold shoulder.

Olette let out a tiny gasp and looked over at Roxas.

" your blushing Rox!" Roxas shook his head, god this was embarrassing.

" oh my god you like Kairi!" Roxas's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He started to shake his head frantically and stutter, " N-n-no that's not it! She just-"

Olette put her hand up to silence Roxas and looked over at Sora and Riku, " don't tell her! Let Roxas handle this!"

" But I don't-" Roxas gave up and leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was going to win this battle. Olette sat down next to him and poked his cheek.

" you should ask her out on a date! She would love that!"

Roxas groaned, " I don't like her! I was just blushing cause she hugged me!"

Olette rolled her eyes and poked Roxas again, " that means you like her, silly!"

" no! did you see the way she hugged me? She like pretty much plowed her boobs into my face of course I'm gonna blush!"

Sora let out a snort and Roxas hit him playfully on the arm, trying to silence him.

Olette nodded and laughed, " ok, ok chill. Why are you so sensitive about that huh? Got someone else you holding out for?"

Roxas felt himself blush more, immediately thinking of Axel. With that thought though he quickly shook his head. Why the hell was he thinking of Axel in this situation?

" hey Roxie!" speak of the devil.

'that must have been why I thought of him' Roxas told himself, ' must have been some like mind physic thing.. yeah.. that's it!'

"H-Hey!"

axel rose one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, " why are you blushing?"

"u-u-uh.. it's hot in here!" Roxas looked around panicky, " does anyone else realize how hot it is in here?" Roxas rolled up his sleeves and took a sip of his mountain Dew to stop him from talking anymore.

" Roxas has a little crush on someone.."

damn. Olette. To hell.

Roxas shook his head, giving a very exaggerated 'she doesn't know what she's talking about' face. Axel chuckled and reached over the table to ruffle his hair.

" you're a funny dude, Rox."

Roxas faked a smile and brought his attention to the food Sora had.

--

Roxas leisurely walked from his locker to the front of the school. It felt nice not to have to rush to catch the bus. Xemnas offered him a ride home this morning and he wasn't about to give that up!

The first thing he saw when he got outside was the fiery red head of Axel.

Roxas had gotten over the lunch incident, seeing as he spent the last two classes with Axel. He waved and jogged over to where Axel was sitting. He sat down next to him and grinned.

" hey Rox! What are_ yoouur_ plans tonight?"

Roxas cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

" what? No plans on a Friday?" Roxas shook his head, just now realizing that it was Friday. Roxas hated Fridays. All he could do was sit around his house for the rest of the weekend.

Roxas jumped when a car honked. The two got up and started to walk towards it. Axel stopped and pointed at Roxas, his head slightly tilted to the side.

" where you going Rox?" axel asked.

Roxas laughed softly, " This is my ride.."

Axel inwardly panicked but kept calm on the outside. He grinned over at Roxas, " whelp, it's mine too!"

They both got into the backseat. Up in the front were Xemnas and Saix, and sitting next to Axel and Roxas was Luxord.

" bloody Hell Xemnas, why not just get a van?"

Xemnas started the car, ignoring Luxord's comment.

Roxas's face was heating up at the closeness between him and axel. Hell, Roxas was practically on his lap. The silence just made everything worse. He could feel his breathe beginning to speed up and he begged inwardly for someone to open their mouth and speak.

His prays were answered when Xemnas cleared his throat.

" so Axel, where are you staying tonight?" Axel glanced over at Roxas and back at Xemnas. Xemnas had a smirk on his face. Axel bit his lip.

" uh, I don't really have anywhere tonight. I might just.. chill somewhere for a while then.." he trailed off, getting worried about what Xemnas had planned.

" well, I'm sure you could stay with Roxas!" Axel inwardly slapped his head. Roxas brought his attention to the two. he heard Axel scoff and laugh nervously.

" oh, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to.." Axel knew what Xemnas had planned. He wanted Axel to become closer to Roxas. He wanted him in the gang so darn badly but Axel couldn't see why. Why would anyone want to get this innocent adorable blonde into drugs? Did Xemnas get some type of joy in ruining people's lives? It was just too much for Axel

This is why Axel didn't want to hang with Roxas but for some reason, he was always talking to him. Just something about him always made Axel need to talk to him. Almost the same thing that made him want to protect him. The minute he met Roxas something in him told him to look after him.. and going with his stupid gut feeling, he did. And now, he is stuck worrying about it.

Saix clearing his throat pulled Axel out of his thoughts.

" maybe you should ask him yourself." Xemnas made a turn, grinning over at Saix.

" oh.. uh..," Roxas scratched his head, " sure.. I mean, my parents wont care.."

"excellent!" Xemnas stopped the car, "make sure you get some of your things from the trunk."

Axel nodded and got out of the car after Roxas. Roxas stood on the sidewalk while Axel went to the trunk. Once he got his stuff, Xemnas drove off.

Axel followed Roxas into the house. he stopped in a doorway and cleared his throat.

" mom, dad, I have a friend over!" after about 10 seconds with no answer, Roxas rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. Axel followed him into his room, closing the door behind him.

Roxas sat down at his computer. Axel stood by the door awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. He barely knew Roxas.

" you can put you stuff anywhere, just make yourself comfortable." Roxas smiled and turned on some music. Axel sat down on the bed, looking around the room.

Roxas rolled his desk chair over to the side of the bed. They sat there for about half the song, then Axel cleared his throat.

" do you mind if I.. smoke in here?" Roxas shrugged and stood up to open a window.

" only if I can have a drag…" Axel cocked his head to the side and lit his cigarette.

" you smoke?"

Roxas shrugged and reached for the cancer stick, he took a slow drag and handed it back to Axel, " sometimes.. like I don't go looking for a smoke but if someone has them then.. yea. I only do it cause it reminds me of… " Roxas trailed off then coughed, trying to get off the subject.

Axel understood and let it go.

" so uh.. your parents seem cool.. "

Roxas stopped what he was doing and gawked at Axel, " eh?"

Axel chuckled and shrugged, " like. It seems like you have freedom. Most parents don't just let their kids walk in with a friend on such late notice."

Roxas shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Axel.

" well, they just don't care.. about anything."

" oh that's not true! I'm sure they care about you!" axel grinned but Roxas just rolled his eyes.

" they don't though, that's the thing." Roxas fell back on his bed, legs hanging off the side. He let out a sigh and looked at Axel.

" maybe they just have a weird way of showing they care!" Roxas shrugged and closed his eyes, " maybe.."

Axel's eyes traveled across Roxas's body. His shirt had come up a little and the tiniest bit of stomach was showing. Axel gulped and held his cigarette in between his lips. He sat on his hands, trying hardly to resist the urge to push Roxas's shirt up more.. and let his hands roam all over-

"so.." Roxas began, trying to look happier, " why do you need to stay at peoples houses?"

" oh.." axel chuckled nervously, " well, me and my parents don't get along and.. last year they kicked me out.. so I just kind of.. stay wherever I can."

" wow.. I'm sorry."

"eh, it's no big deal."

" why don't you.. y'know, " Roxas shrugged, " get a job and an apartment?"

" oh.. I get money it's just.. easier this way. If I'm fine the way I am then why do I need to pay for an apartment?"

Roxas nodded, " I guess.. but what about when you don't find somewhere to stay?"

Axel shrugged, " I roam the town.. maybe go to the park.. that's what I did last night actually, that's why I was brushing my teeth and stuff in the school.."

Roxas nodded and reached for the cigarette, he took it from Axel's lips and took another drag. He let out a content sigh and stood up.

" wanna go see what there is to cook for dinner?"

Axel nodded and stood up, following Roxas out of the room and down the steps.

Roxas went over to the cabinet in the kitchen. He reached up on his tiptoes, trying to get a box from the top shelf. Axel laughed softly and stood behind him, reaching his arm over Roxas.

" here let me-" Roxas jumped at hearing Axel's voice right behind his ear. He spun around and was met with Axel's chest, barely an inch away from his face. He slowly brought his head up. Axel was looking down at him, a huge smirk across his face.

Roxas's face stared to heat up and he could tell a blush was beginning to become visible. He brought his head back down, trying to hide it from Axel.

Axel chuckled and brought his thumb over to Roxas's cheek.

" You're blushing.. someone's a little nervous, eh?"

Roxas blushed deeper and looked back at Axel. Their eyes met in a small staring contest. Axel's smile faded and went to a more serious look. Roxas felt his palms start to sweat. Axel brought his head down, not letting his eyes away from Roxas's. Roxas took and breathe and closed his eyes. He opened then again to find his nose right against Axel's. Axel used his thumb to tilt Roxas's head slightly.

Their lips were about to touch when a cough was heard from the doorway.

The two jumped away from each other. Roxas's mom was standing in the doorway. By the look on her face she was obviously trying to pretend she didn't just see what she saw.

" hello, I am Roxas's mom. You can call me Linda." Roxas rolled his eyes when no one was looking. His mother had on the fakest smile.

Axel shook her hand and introduced himself. She nodded and turned to Roxas, her smile slightly going away.

" Me and your father are going out. We should be home later."

Roxas nodded and smiled. The front door closed and Roxas cleared his throat.

" uh.. do you mind getting that blue box up there?" Axel shrugged and Roxas moved out of the way, trying not to get into the same situation they were in before. He grabbed it with ease and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas brought it over to the stove and started to make it. Axel strode around the kitchen, fiddling with anything he could get his fingers on. He made his way to the fridge and noticed a picture stuck to it. The picture was on backwards. He took it off and turned it around. He smiled slightly when he saw it.

The picture was from, maybe a few years ago. It was a picture of Roxas and another boy, looking a little older then Roxas. You could see the glare of a TV on their faces, giving them a small glow. The boy had the same spiky hair and wore a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his hand. Roxas was next to him, looking like he was just laughing. There was a blanket wrapped around both of them and Roxas looked .. happy.

" this is a Roxas I haven't seen much of." Roxas let out a 'hmm' and turned around, immediately dropping his jaw when he saw axel had the picture.

" who's this?"

Roxas walked over to axel, smiling slightly at the picture. " that was cloud. He was my cousin. I used to spend a lot of time with him and my aunt. They treated me more like family. He was really my only friend."

Axel nodded and put the picture back up, " where are they now?"

" .. a year and a half ago… we all got in this.. car crash. I lived.. they.. didn't."

Roxas shrugged, trying to pass it up as nothing. It was obvious thought that it still hurt him.

" I'm.. sorry." Roxas shrugged and went back over to the stove.

" .. uh dinners ready!"

--

" I shall name him.. Jareth! Like the goblin king! MWA HAHA!" axel bounced happily as he named his Sim. They we both sitting in front of the TV, with ps2 controllers in their hands. Axel reached for the half empty 2 liter of mountain dew. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled it just out of Axel's reach, whom in return, pouted.

" you already downed the last bottle!" axel scoffed and went back to dressing his Sim.

" so does the 'goblin king' wear that tight of pants?" Roxas asked, grinning at Axel.

" uh.. yes! Have you _NOT_ seen the labyrinth?" Roxas shook his head and axel gaped at him.

"NO..WAY! we are watching it next weekend!" Roxas rolled his eyes and started to create his Sim.

" well.. if you named your after 'the goblin king' I will name mine after god!"

axel rolled his eyes and took a sip of soda, " is his name gonna be god?"

" no!.. Robert Deniro.." axel snorted and started to tap his hands on the ground. When Roxas finished with his Sim he jumped up.

"I'm gonna go take a leak, move them into a house or something.."

axel nodded and took his controller.

Roxas looked himself over in the mirror. His face was slightly flushed and he was smiling. Roxas quickly wiped the smile off and washed his hands.

He returned to the room to find axel, smirking at the screen. Roxas brought his gaze to it to find it slightly tinted red. Suddenly 'Jareth' attacked 'Robert' with a kiss that looked almost painful.

" you made them kiss?"

axel giggled, " Jareth practically screams 'gay'."

" yea well… Robert Deniro's not gay."

" you sure, he seems to be enjoying himself!"

Roxas sat down and picked up his controller, running his Sim into the house. axel started to press a whole bunch and buttons then a weird sigh came from the screen.

"..the hell.. axel what was that?"

"the sigh of the gnome.."

"what?"

axel giggled and reached for the soda. Roxas rolled his eyes.

" the gnome… it's like the Ps2 version of that little cheat bar that comes on the top of the computer screen."

Roxas nodded, pretending he knew what axel was talking about.

" fan of the Sims?"

" hell yeah!"

--

axel yawned and made his way up the stairs with Roxas. He closed the door with his back and slouched against it.

" you can have the bed." Roxas smiled as he got some blankets from the closet. Axel shook his head and yawned again.

"nah. It's your bed, I don't mind the floor."

Roxas put the blankets on the floor and rolled his eyes, " no. we can switch off next time. For now, you get the bed."

" next time? I believe Roxas just made future plans with me."

Roxas chuckled and spread the blankets on the floor, making himself a bed.

Axel went over to the bed and collapsed. Roxas turned off the light and made himself comfortable on the floor. There was a long silence then a small moan was heard from Axel.

" god.. your bed! It's just so comfortable!" Roxas sat up and looked over at Axel. He was wrapped up in the covers and had a huge smile on his face.

" I'm glad you like it." Roxas suddenly realized how close his face was to axels and started to blush.

" your eyes.. are really blue.." Roxas chuckled. Axel leaned his head closer, and Roxas could tell what was about to happen. Immediately panicking and turned his head to the side. Axel's lips met his cheek and axel let out a laugh. Keeping his lips against his cheek and whispered an apology.

" oh.. uh. It's ok. I'm just nervous?" his hands started to shake and sweat. He had never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy.

Axel pulled back and brought his hand to Roxas's cheek, bringing his head so it faced him. He took a breath and smiled, speaking in a whisper.

" can I kiss you?" Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. He felt axels lips touch his and immediacy froze. He knew it was happening but it still surprised him.

The kiss didn't last long. Just lips touching lips. But just that left Roxas's lips tingling.

Next thing Roxas knew he was being pulled by his sleeves onto the bed.

" um Axel aren't you.. taking this a little far?"

axel started to laugh as he put the blanket on top of him and Roxas.

" I'm not trying to get you in bed… well no technically I am. What I mean is.. I'm not trying to have sex with you, silly."

"..oh" Roxas started to blush when he thought about that. If axel had mentioned sex and Roxas in the same sentence, that meant he must have thought about sex with Roxas.. at least for a second. Just thinking that made Roxas get nervous.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at axel.

" I just thought you would like the bed more than the floor. See, now we are both in the bed.. and comfy!" axel grinned and rested his arm on Roxas's hip. Roxas let out a sigh and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

--

**now for real guys.. five reviews… reviews keep me alive.**

**And look, now the review button is even bigger and more eye catching!**

**(6 days until re:com comes out.. –squeals-)**


	7. What the HELL!

**ZOMG A NEW CHAPTER?! No way! XD**

**Sorry it took so long. When I put up he last chapter I had started this one but.. it obviously took me awhile to finish it.**

**Axel: -girlyscream- What is that thing?!**

**Roxas:.. what the hell… -pokesoddthing-**

**Ren: oh sillies, that's just the money you could be saving with Geico..**

_**I always feel like, somebodys watching me..**_

**Those commercials make me giggle..**

**Anywhores, **

**Hope u enjoy! XD**

**Diz-claimer: I don't own kingdom hearts… or McDonalds.. if I did I would be a very rich man.. or uh.. girl.. I meant girl XD**

--

Axel tapped his foot on Roxas's wood floor. He was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

He swore under his breath and glanced back at the sleeping blonde. It was only 9 in the morning and Axel had already been awake for 2 hours.

Axel let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't decide weather to be happy about the kiss or not. Now kisses to Axel, weren't really that big of a deal. But he could tell that it was a big deal to Roxas. Although, he had to admit, even though the kiss was only a short peck, he enjoyed it.

He was actually falling for the kid. He never really had this type of feeling for someone. Now don't get me wrong, Axel was attracted to people. But only ever 'wow they would be a good fuck'. Never was there a 'oh.. I would like to get to know them'. It's not like he wouldn't do the blonde, the kid looked very fuckable, but there was more to it. Axel actually wanted some type of relationship with him.

He let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair, intertwining them in the back.

Suddenly, his body began to shiver, causing him to double over onto his lap and hiss. He felt that feeling again, the one like something was moving around under his skin. He knew what the feeling was, and he hated it. Withdraws. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach and let out a low groan.

Axel went the whole summer without drugs, hiding out with Demyx the whole time. By the end of the summer, the withdraws started to ease up. He knew going back to school would screw everything up. Going in school would force him to go back to the gang, which meant drugs right in front of him, at all times.

Axel let out another hiss and sucked in his breath, eyes falling upon his bag in the corner. He heard Roxas move and could tell he would be waking up any minute. He didn't want Roxas to see him, not like this. He felt completely pathetic.

Reaching out he pulled his bag towards him, reaching into the pocket and retrieving a tiny bag. Xemnas had given it to him on the first day of school and Axel couldn't bring himself to throw it out. Although now he kind of wish he had. Then it wouldn't be there, to tempt him. Roxas shifted again and Axel looked over. The kid was still asleep, but only barely.

Axel's body shook violently and he groaned quietly. 'just a little' he said to himself. ' just enough to make this go away'. He opened the bag and poured a thin line onto his pinky finger, from the bottom to the tip. He brought it to his nose and breathed it in, feeling a little release from just that. After a few minutes the pains ceased, leaving him feeling light and happy.

Realizing he just threw a whole summer of progress out the window he shook his head, pushing the guilt to the back of his thoughts. He would deal with that later.

Roxas yawned and stretched out his arms. Axel quickly closed the bag and put it away. Roxas sat up in bed and smiled at Axel. He looked around at where he was a tilted his head.

" I thought I slept on the floor?" Axel scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. A look of realization formed on Roxas's face and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Axel chuckled and scooted himself up the bed until he was next to Roxas.

" No need to be embarrassed Roxy!" Roxas pouted slightly at the use of the god-awful nickname. Axel shook his head and ruffled his hair, leaning down to kiss Roxas's forehead, making Roxas blush more.

His stomach growled and Roxas giggled, immediately covering it up with a cough.

"How about some breakfast! McDonalds here we come!" Axel gave Roxas a huge grin, arms flying open. Roxas agreed and stood up, rummaging through his drawers for clothes.

" Are we getting a ride from Xemnas?" Roxas glanced over at Axel, wondering how in the hell they were getting to McDonalds.

Axel inwardly cringed at hearing his name and shook his head, " Mickey D's is a short walk away, only like half a mile!"

Roxas nodded slowly and turned back to his drawer, pulling out his jeans and glancing awkwardly at Axel, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact the Roxas had to change. Roxas cleared his throat and Axel glanced at him. He tilted his head slowly, then formed his mouth into an 'o' covered his eyes.

" I wont look Roxipoo!.. unless you want me to!" Axel grinned, eyes still hidden by his hands. Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed the rest of his clothes, making his way to the bathroom to change.

Axel took his hands away and started to walk around Roxas's room, absent-mindedly touching anything in his reach. He made his way to his desk and flipping through loose papers, but not actually reading them.

He heard the door the room opened and threw the papers on the desk, beaming at Roxas, "shall we?"

Roxas smiled back. His jeans were tight and dark. On top he wore a white tank top over it he had an unbuttoned black shirt.

Roxas turned around and signaled Axel to follow.

"Nice ass, Roxy" Roxas choked on his spit and tripped down a few steps, earning a chuckle from Axel.

Axel followed him, not taking his eyes off of Roxas'.. backside. Hey, he couldn't help it, he had a cute butt. Axel went into the kitchen while Roxas made his way outside. He poured himself a glass of water and glanced back at the picture on the fridge. I small smile spread across his lips. Axel looked good when he smiled

"Hey Axel!" Roxas called from the front door way. Axel set his glass in the sink and made his way to Roxas.

"I thought you said Xemnas wasn't giving us a ride?"

"He's.. oh" Axel nearly fainted at the sight of Xemnas smirking out of the driver's window. It was plain creepy when Xemnas smiled. Axel would rather bob for apples in a deep fryer then see him smile. Roxas tensed up at the smirk and looked up at Axel.

"We going with them?" Axel shrugged and strode over to the car, signally Roxas to follow. He was trying not to show how nervous and pissed he was that frickin Mansex showed up.

Axel slid in first, trying to leave room next to him for Roxas. Axel glared at Zexion and pushed him a little bit.

"move over dude, you don't own the back seats!" Zexion calmly closed his book and glanced at Axel.

"I am as far over as I can be. How much room do you need? You're the size of a Phasmatodea!"

A look of confusion passed over Axels face, " what the hell is that supposed to mean? A phastoda- phasmart-"

"Phasmatodea. It's sometimes known as a stick bug."

"what. The. Hell. Couldn't you have just said stick bug.. or stick? That would have made more sense."

"what I said made perfect sense.. you just don't understand 'big words'" Zexion rolled his eyes and moved closer to the window. Axel climbed in and pouted.

"I understand big words just find… you just make up your own."

Zexion nodded, giving up the argument for the sake of silence, which, never really happened. The car ride to McDonalds consisted of long sighs from the drivers seat, snide remarks from Xigbar, and complaints from Axel.

"My legs are squished!"

"Get over it, Pyro!"

"Hey! No one asked for your opinion, Xigbar!"

Xemnas let out another annoyed sigh and took a sharp turn, making everyone in the car gasp.

Axel let out a sigh and tried to relax. He was looking forward to having a nice fattening breakfast at McDonalds with Roxas.. alone. But now he is stuck in the car, with an annoyingly smart emo, and annoyingly retarded dickhead, and Mansex. The only good thing was Roxas, but he was not entertaining considering he had blocked the car ride out after Xigbar starting asking him if his ass hurt.

Axel felt a small tug on his shirt he looked over at Roxas. He was still looking out the window. Axel leaned over and followed Roxas's gaze.

"Axel.. we just passed McDonalds." Axel groaned and leaned into the front of the car.

"Yo, we just passed Mickey D's!"

"We're not going to McDonalds.."

Axel groaned and pouted at Xemnas, who in turn growled at Axel's childish behavior. Xigbar just chuckled and poked Axel's forehead.

"yeah, we're going to Marluxia's house, 'got it memorized'?"

Axel smacked Xigbar's' hand away and grumbled something about stealing his catch phrase.

"Marluxia? Who's that?" Roxas piped up, looking innocently at Axel.

"ooh.. uh.. tall, thin, shoulder length pink hair..." Roxas nodded and rubbed his eyes. He let out a huge yawn and finished it off with the most adorable hiccup. Axel just stared wide-eyed. He was using all his self-control not to grab Roxas and just huggle him to death. He was so fucking adorable!

"You need to turn left here!" Zexion lazily pointed towards the left. Xemnas grunted and cleared his throat.

"I know how to get there, thank you.."

Xemnas made another turn then let out a sigh. He turned off the car and unlocked the doors.

"We're here my bundles of joy!" Xigbar threw his arms open, almost getting Xemnas right in the face. Everyone piled out of the car and started towards Marluxia's house.

"Me and Roxy call the bar stools, suckahs!"

The house was small, yellow, and perfectly rectangular. There was a screened-in front porch with a sign that said, 'if you lived here, you'd be home now.' The sentence sort of sounded a bit redundant to Roxas. Duh you would be home if you lived here… right?

All around the house were.. plants. Mostly flowers and bushes.. with flowers on them. The door to the porch opened and a girl with a watering can came out. Right away from the pink hair Roxas knew it was Marluxia. She was wearing a yellow shirt that said 'sunshine' on it and a pair of jeans. Roxas followed the group, keeping his eyes on Marluxia. Looking her up and down he noticed the absence of a certain.. female body part.

"Yo, Marly!"

"Hey Hun!"

Whoa.. that voice was a little too deep for a girl. Roxas put two and two together and stopped in his tracks.

"Holy shit, she's a he!" everyone stopped and started at Roxas, all with the same look of amusement. Axel was the first to break out into laughter.

Roxas's face turned red as he realized that he actually yelled that.. he didn't mean to. Axel walked over to him and ruffled his hair, still chuckling.

"You wouldn't be the first to get confused." Everyone else made their way into the house, Roxas glanced up at Axel and scratched his head.

"but he's.. gotta be gay right?"

Axel chuckled again and shook his head, "you would think wouldn't ya… but no.. he is straight as a… uh.. pool stick." Roxas nodded and started to make his way to the house.

"I like to think of him as.. a lesbian trapped in a dude's body.. he loves girls.. but is practically a girl himself." The two stepped into the house and Axel walked over to what looked like the living room, only with a little mini bar in the corner. Roxas followed behind Axel and sat down next to him.

"Who wants what.. I can make pancake, waffles, eggs…. "

"pancakes.." Roxas mumbled, only loud enough for Axel to hear him.

"The cutie wants pancakes!" Axel grinned and Roxas grumbled out something that sounded like 'I'm not cute'

Xemnas called for Axel from what Roxas guessed was the kitchen. He let out a tiny groan and turned to look at Roxas, " wait here.."

He watched Axel leave then looked around the room. Zexion was sitting on the couch with his book. Behind the couch was a really tall guy, staring down at Zexion. He looked like a professional wrestler. His hair was an orange color and was slicked back. Luxord was leaning on the end of the couch, absent-mindedly shuffling cards. On the other side of the room was a guy with long blonde hair. His eyes were practically popping out of his head. He had goggles on his forehead and was wearing.. a lab coat. He was crouching in the corner with a look of panic.

"That's.. uh.. Vexen.." Roxas looked next to him, were Luxord had made himself comfortable.

"Is he… ok?"

Luxord chuckled and shook his head, " He is out of his mind. He is usually ok when he takes his meds but.. hey VEXEN!" Vexen's head shot up and he stumbled over towards the two blondes.

"D-don't say my name OUTLOUD! They'll hear you! If you must refer to me, call me Dr. Mo!"

Roxas let out a small chuckle, but tried to cover it up with a fake sneeze.

"ok.. Dr. Mo. This is Roxas. Say 'ello.."

Vexen let out a loud laugh and thrust his finger into Roxas's face, " I know who you are! Your here to take me away aren't you! Or a-are you going to put more wires in my h-head?! Huh?!"

"Vex, he doesn't work for the government…"

Vexen looked up at Luxord, his face dripping with sweat, " H-he doesn't?!"

Luxord shook his head slowly and grinned at Roxas. Vexen glared and shuffled back to his corner.

"He thinks he's a mad scientist and that the government put wires in his head. He also believes Abraham Lincoln is alive and well.. and living with Hitler.."

Roxas looked up at Luxord with a trademark 'wtf' face.

"Heh.. oh, the other bugger over there," Luxord pointed over towards the orange haired guy, " that's Lexaeus.. We all call him Rocky.. Right Rocky?"

Lexaeus, or Rocky, glanced over at the two blondes and made a small grunt. Luxord chuckled and shook his head.

"He doesn't talk… much. Just grunts. That's why we call him Rocky. Have you ever seen Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Roxas cocked his head to the side and shook it.

"Seriously? Bloody hell, best movie ever. Well the character, Rocky, is really big and he doesn't really talk.. just grunts, like our Rocky over there.. right Rocky?"

Lexaeus grunted again, this time not even looking at Luxord.

"also, Our Rocky wears sparkly underwear, like the one in the movie.." Luxord grinned at Roxas. The younger blonde smiled a little.

Xemnas's voice came from the kitchen, calling for Luxord. The blonde sighed and ruffled Roxas's hair.

After about fifteen minutes of swinging his legs back and forth, Roxas jumped down off the barstool. He looked around at everyone in the room, and Axel was nowhere to be found. He glanced over at Vexen, who had been glaring at him since Luxord introduced them to each other. He decided the only friendly looking one in the room was Zexion, so he slowly made his way to the couch where he was sitting.

"what brings you here, Roxas.." Zexion barely took his eyes off his book.

Roxas shrugged and tried to think of something to say, maybe he should have stayed over at the bar.

"Waiting for Axel I'm assuming…"

Roxas nodded quickly, suddenly realizing how pathetic he must look. He almost wished he had stayed home. Maybe him and Axel could be playing the Sims on his play station. The blonde smiled when he thought of last night. That was probably the most fun he had had since Cloud. He replayed the night in his head.. remembering the small kiss perfectly. Thinking about it now though it confused him. It almost seemed like a dream. They barely knew each other! Do people who don't know each other normally kiss? Roxas decided that he was being dramatic and that Axel probably didn't think it was a big deal anyway.

But where does it leave them? Will they kiss again? or was just a one-time thing? Roxas was barely aware of his feelings for the redhead until last night. he hasn't had a crush on someone since he was in the 6th grade, and he didn't even know the girls name! what he felt for Axel felt stronger.. but is that just because he's not in sixth grade anymore? This can't be anymore then a crush.. he doesn't even know Axel at all!

Besides it's obvious Axel is experienced.. look at him! He has to know what he's doing. To him the kiss was probably just pathetic. He probably doesn't even remember it anymore!

What Roxas didn't know is that Axel was just as confused as he was.

--

"so, what happened last night, Axel?"

Axel shrugged, " nothing much. We did what.. people would normally do at sleepovers.."

Xemnas scoffed, " sleepovers? Is that what your calling last night? you sound like a little kid… sleepover.." Xemnas laughed and pointed and Luxord.

"you are now taking over Roxas. I don't trust Axel in doing what we want him to do.."

"why the hell do you need him so bad anyway?!" Axel was getting angry at what Xemnas was doing. What the hell was the point of this? Could he just leave Roxas alone?

Xemnas looked at Axel calmly, " don't raise your voice at me."

Axel sighed, " Why can't we leave him alone?"

Xemnas chuckled, " he interests me.. Luxord, you're taking over this mission.." Xemnas left without another word. Leaving Axel and Luxord alone.

"Mission? That's one way to put it…" Luxord chuckled and put his hand on Axel's shoulder.

" yanno, I feel bad for the kid. He has no idea what he's getting into."

"if you feel bad for him why don't you tell Xemnas your not gonna do it. Roxas doesn't need to be sucked into drugs, he doesn't need to be in our gang. He's fine the way he is! Once he's in the gang there will be no getting out! Do you really want to pull him into this?"

Luxord sighed and shook his head, " No I don't but, bloody hell Axel, I'm not going to risk my life for the kid.."

Axel scoffed and shook Luxord's hand off of his shoulder, "How the hell would you be risking your life?"

" he wants that kid.. I don't know why, but he does. When he wants something that bad, he will kill anything in his way. Trust me I've been in this type of situation before. About 2 years ago, mate… "

Axel thought back, and he did remember there was a lot of tension in the group, but he was till considered 'new' back then. That was before he had earned a lot of Xemnas's trust. So he wasn't really included in that 'mission'.

"so what did you do at your little 'sleepover'?"

Axel glanced up at Luxord. Luxord was one of the only people in the gang that he talked to, and trusted. Luxord is very trustworthy to Xemnas, but also knows how to keep secrets.

"well.. we played video games.. pretty much. And just talked… it was nice."

".. and that's it?" Luxord smirked at Axel, knowing that something else happened.

"well.. we kissed but it was really short and cute." Axel could feel that he was blushing slightly. He didn't understand why. He was Axel, and Axel doesn't blush!

"so…no tongue?" Luxord chuckled when Axel shook his head.

"So you really like this kid huh?" Axel groaned, leaning against the wall behind him.

".. yes. I shouldn't.. but I do. What am I supposed to do Luxord.."

"uh.. maybe ask him out or something? I don't know. I'm not the romance type, mate."

Axel grunted and crossed his arms. Luxord sucked in a breath and patted Axel's shoulder. He then felt his pocket and saluted Axel, leaving him in favor of the bathroom. Axel knew he was about to go do whatever he had in his pocket. In disgusted him, but he realized he wanted to go finish up what he had in his bag. Damn drugs. He wanted to stop, his mind was grossed out at just the thought of them. The taste made him want to throw up, but his body needed it! It hated it!

But he had no choice

--

Roxas watched as people kept taking turns in the bathroom. He had no idea what they were doing, and didn't really care. Well that was until he saw the redhead enter the bathroom. Now he wanted to know what was going on.. what the hell.

"why are you here?" Zexion's small voice asked from next to Roxas. Roxas looked over at him and shrugged.

"Xemnas brought me here… " Zexion let out a chuckle.. but it didn't sound like a happy one.

"no, why are you here!? What's so wrong with your life that you need to stoop this low?!"

Roxas tilted his head and opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of how to respond. What was Zexion talking about?

"there has to be a reason! Or is your life perfect?! I bet you live in a big house, all the money you could ever want. I bet you sit down to a home cooked meal every night. your parents then tuck you in at ' bedtime' and read you a little fucking good night story! Then you wake up in the morning to a big breakfast, then you mom kisses you good bye with a huge-"

"no.. that's not how it is at all.." Roxas looked down at the floor. Wondering what was making Zexion so angry.

"then what is it like for you?"

"to my parents, I could die and they probably wouldn't even notice. To them I am just some kid living in their house. I wish that was my life. I just want them to notice me.. give me some type of attention.."

Roxas looked back over to Zexion and noticed that his book was closed, and his fist's were clenched. Everyone in the room seemed to notice the tension building up, because people were starting to stare. Marluxia and Xemnas had exited the kitchen, of plate of pancakes in the pink haired mans' hand. Even Axel had come out of the bathroom, immediately noticing everyone staring.

"oh is that it? You want them to noticed you?" Zexion stood up and glared down at Roxas. The blonde stared back with wide eyes, confused by what was going on.

"some people here would KILL to live like you! You want you parents to pay attention. Most people wish there parents wouldn't care. At least your parents don't beat you to a pulp everyday, or kick you out with nothing. Even Demyx had it worse then you-" Zexion was interrupted by a smack to his face, sending him back onto the couch. Roxas jumped up and stared wide-eyed at Xemnas. He was breathing heavy and standing over the small slate-haired boy.

"What do you think your doing?" Xemnas glared down at Zexion.

Roxas stepped back and looked around the room. noticing all eyes were on him. He glanced at Axel, who was standing by the bathroom, slowly opening and closing his mouth.

Roxas sucked in a shaky breath, holding back his confused tears, " I should go.." he mumbled and left the house. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't feel like he should stay there.

He glanced at Axel before he shut the door, hoping Axel would come after him.

Seeing the hurt look In Roxas's eyes as he closed the door, Axel stepped forward ready to follow him out.

"Don't Axel.. Luxord, you go. You know what to do.." Luxord nodded slowly at Xemnas and gave Axel an apologetic look. He made his way outside and ran after Roxas.

"Roxas, you plan on walking home?"

Roxas shrugged and sped up his steps a little bit, " I guess.."

"well.. You're walking the wrong way.."

Roxas stopped and turned around, glaring daggers at Luxord. Roxas knew now that something wasn't right with this group of people and didn't trust any of them.

" what the HELL was that?" Roxas pointed towards the house. Luxord shook his head and sighed, "Zexion has anger issues. Don't think anything of what he said."

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, " could you give me a ride home?"

Luxord nodded and started walking in the opposite direction Roxas was going.

" my car is at my house, which is only a few blocks away, come on.."

Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the taller blonde. It was a silent walk, Roxas was too busy replaying what happened to talk. Axel didn't come after him.. Luxord did. Did that mean that Axel didn't care? Roxas didn't know what to think. He was confused about what happened. Why had Zexion blown up like that anyway?

"We're here!" Luxord unlocked his door and walked in, leaving it opened for Roxas to follow.

"I thought we were just coming to get your car.." Roxas stumbled through the front door, following Luxord into what looked like his bedroom. The bed was a small platform bed, with a red flannel blanket. Besides that, the room was pretty empty, except for the dresser next to the bed.

Luxord was currently rummaging through his dresser, ignoring Roxas.

".. Luxord! What are you doing…"

"…."

"Luxord! What's going-"

Luxord brought his hand up to silence Roxas. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"listen, you hate being at home.. am I right?"

Roxas crossed his arms and scoffed, "How does this have anything to do with-"

"just answer to question.."

Roxas nodded slowly, "Yeah.."

Luxord smiled and walked towards Roxas, "Then wouldn't it be nice to forget about your problems when you're at home. You won't hate home so much.. if you do things to help you not care about the world around you. You can be in your own world! Where no one else matters.. but you..." Luxord pulled out what looked like a cigarette and grinned, "Lets start with something simple.."

Now, Roxas wasn't stupid. He knew what Luxord had in his hand. it was marijuana. He also knew what Luxord was saying. That drugs will help him become happier. He might be innocent but he knew what drugs were. He went to 4th grade! He sat through all the 'no drugs' talks and 'just say no' but for some reason he didn't want to 'just say no'.

It would help him relax, help him not care.. help him be happy. That's what drugs do right?

"I'll go first.." Luxord lit up the joint and brought it to his lips. After about 10 seconds of holding his breath, he blew out the smoke and passed it to Roxas. Without a word Roxas took it, looking at Luxord for guidance

"ok, you're going to take a drag, like you would a cigarette. Then you want to hold your breath for a while.. then release it."

Roxas nodded slowly and brought the joint to his lips.

Luxord watched with a smile on his face. The smile was only there to hide the guilt he was feeling. Xemnas had told him to start with something simple… and pot was as simple as it could get, really. He wished he knew why Xemnas wanted Roxas so badly. Then maybe he could talk him out of it. Luxord chuckled when Roxas started to cough uncontrollably.

"You ok, kid?"

Roxas nodded and took another hit from the joint.

After a few minutes Roxas has finished off the joint, considering it was pretty small to begin with.

"you still wanna head home?"

Roxas looked up at Luxord. He really didn't know what he wanted to do. He was feeling a lot calmer and he wasn't as confused as he was before. Everything made a little more sense. Everyone was going into the bathroom...To do drugs.

Roxas didn't really know what type they were doing, and he really didn't care. He knew what was going on and that was all that mattered. He was being included in something.

"We have more back at Marluxia's… but you are gonna need to give Xemnas a little money."

Roxas nodded, knowing he wasn't about to get the more pot for free, " I can get some money.. and give it to him later.."

Luxord nodded and grinned at Roxas, " shall we head back to Marluxia's?"

Roxas nodded and followed after Luxord.

--

**well.. ZOMG LUXORD WHY?!?!**

**Yeah.. see Luxord inst that bad.. he just.. has no choice.. DX**

**Yea.. well let's go with the usual 5 reviews please? Awesome thanx XD**

**Now I have three fics I'm working on.. and I am doing a good job on working on them all equally.. but.. I am being slow about it. **

**I just moved to Sarasota, FL (le gasp) with my madre so things have been stressful. Used to live with my aunt who was… a little loaded with money. Now I just moved with my mom who has nothing.. so it's a bit hard to adjust to. Yanno.. living by paycheck and all that jazz. But I'm happier then I was with my aunt.. cause she was a crazy bitch.**

**My mom even talks to my axel and Roxas plushies XD. She also… put Axel on top of my L plush.. then put Roxas in an emo corner.**

**Yes she did that.. shes funny XD**

**Anywhores… I already tried giving myself a deadline with my new fic and.. well that didn't work out. So I will get it out when I can m'kay?**


	8. It's Just Pot

thank you to my new found beta **IXMelodiousNocturneIX **

I do not own kh or ziggy stardust.. thank you ...

--

"Zingy played guitaaar, jamming good with Weird and Gillay

The spiders from Maaarrrs. He played it left haaand, but made it too faaaaaar.

Became the special man, then we were-"

"Oh my fucking God. Seriously Xigbar, you are NOT Ziggy Stardust!"

"Ziggy reeeeally sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo- OW! HEY, what the fuck?!" Xigbar brought his hand up to the back of his head, where something had hit him seconds before.

He leaned over the back of the couch to see a half filled bottle of Pepsi laying on the ground.

"HA! I found the culprit!" He exclaimed in triumph. By this point, everyone in the room had lost interest in Xigbar.

Larxene sat up from her spot next to Xigbar and strode over to Axel. He was currently leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom; he had a cigarette hanging dangerously out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes never leaving the door since Roxas had left.

"Hey, sexy…" Axel turned his head to look and Larxene. She leaned next to him and plucked the cancer stick from his mouth. He rolled his eyes and pulled out another one for himself.

"Hey Larx."

"Waiting for the kid?" Axel titled his head slightly at the question. Larxene had arrived about fifteen minutes after Roxas' departure.

"How did you know?" He asked as he lit the new, pristine

"Marluxia told me about it…"

Axel nodded slowly, turning his head back to the door. He took a long drag from his cigarette.

"So, you were clean awhile I hear.."

Axel nodded and exhaled the puff of smoke casually, "The whole summer Larx.."

"Well, good to have you back!" Larxene smirked at Axel, "That's your cue to say 'good to be back..'"

Axel rolled his eyes and put his cigarette out, "If only I could say that I wanted to be… Larx, I don't want to be here.."

Larxene shrugged, " Well, you're here anyways. But seriously, how could you not enjoy it here? I mean really, we have fun! Right? Like, we are almost ALWAYS happy! Doesn't it feel great? No worries!" She said almost as if trying to convince herself of her words.

Axel scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah, but it's fake happiness. It's not real. We block out all our real feelings with fake ones. It's disgusting."

Larxene pushed off the wall and rolled her eyes, " You're starting to sound like Demyx used too…"

Sure, he sounded like Demyx; because everything Demyx used to say was right! When Demyx joined the gang he didn't know anything. He was always naturally a happy person. But, Xemnas found him at just the right time. Some things were going on with his family and he wasn't happy as he was. Xemnas told him he could be. Demyx had believed him. Demyx became happy, and remained so for only maybe a month. Then he was able to tell the difference, see it even. He could tell when everyone else was really happy, or if they were all just high off of some substance. And he could feel the difference in himself, and it disgusted him to no end.

He was only into drugs for about a month and a half, so it was easy enough for him to quit. Leaving the gang was easy as well since, well, he didn't know much or many people. Xemnas didn't see the harm in letting him go. Also he was just more trouble than he was worth.

If it wasn't for Demyx, Axel would still be perfectly happy with the pathetic way he lived his life.

"How messed up are you right now?" Axel looked over at Larxene.

"Not enough to make me out of it… why?"

Larxene shrugged and took a long drag, " Your pupils are really big is all." Axel nodded slowly, leaning his head on the wall.

"Honey, I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Axel's head shot towards the door. Luxord was walking in, looking completely drunk.

Luxord wasn't into the real bad stuff. He mostly liked to drink. Sure he did other things too, but he was a drunk. It runs in his family.

Axel ran over to Luxord, " Where's Roxas?"

"He's right…" Luxord turned around and called for Roxas. When he got no answer he tilted his head slightly, signalling Axel to follow him onto the porch.

"Oh, there he is!" Luxord pointed towards the corner of the screen in porch. Roxas was currently staring intensely at a flower, hand frozen in front of it.

"Lux… It's such a pre'y flo'er.." Roxas poked it with his finger.

Axel glared at Luxord, really wanting to just push him through the screen. But instead he ran over to Roxas, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him towards the door. Roxas let out a small gasp and fought to try to stay with the flower. He grabbed for it and in the process bent the stem. He let out another gasp.

"N-no.. I, you.. I hurt the flower.." Axel rolled his eyes and pulled Roxas outside of the porch.

"Where..? Why are we leaving? We should… Stay."

Axel loosened his grip on Roxas and took his hand, " We're going for a walk.."

Roxas stuttered slightly, trying to pull Axel back towards the house.

"But I.. Don't wanna go, Let's stay! We can.. We can… Oooh cake BOOKIES! I mean.. Uh.. Bake cookies. Heh did you know if you switch.. Switch the C.. I mean, B in bake with a C.. It says Cake! And that's funny cause you.. bake.. cake! Heh.."

Axel stopped struggling and turned around to look at Roxas. Roxas looked up at Axel with a small smile on his face.

"You.. want to bake cookies?" Roxas let a huge grin spread across his face, and nodded. Intertwining his fingers with Axels', he pulled him towards the house.

"Oh Em GEE, this will be so.. so much FUN!"

Axel followed Roxas. He knew he should have just taken him home like he was planning but Roxas looked happy.

"… What did Luxord give you?"

Luxord peeked out from the porch and grinned at Axel, " I only gave him pot and a few shots of vodka, mate. Nothing extreme.."

Axel let out a sigh. It was only pot and alcohol. Everyone did pot. Everyone drank! It wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

--

"Aah, Axel your, burn- NO, don't burn them!!"

Axel flung some brownie batter at Roxas. Marluxia had no cookie dough, so they had to settle for brownies. Roxas giggled and wiped the batter off his cheek.

"They're not even in the oven yet!" Roxas gasped and reached up to Axel pulling him down so his lips were almost touching his ear.

"Then who's in the oven?"

Axel laughed and shook his head, "No ones IN the oven, Rox."

Roxas shushed Axel and shook his head, "That's just what they want us to think."

Axel chuckled and poured the brownie batter in the tin, " Roxas, your baked.."

Roxas giggled and shook his head, " Noooo. You can't BAKE people, silly. Unless you put them in the oven… like the spies in the oven right now!"

Axel was about to speak but was interrupted by a small shriek that came from the doorway. Vexen ran over to the oven and opened it quickly, searching high and low for the 'spies in the oven'. Roxas giggled at him and Axel just stared at him with one eyebrow risen. Vexen gasped and stood up straight.

"THEY changed LOCATION! They KNOW I'm HERE!!! Must hide! Must finish my invisibility potion!" Vexen scurried away, leaving Roxas in a fit of giggles. He was using Axel's chest for support.

Even though Roxas was completely wasted, Axel couldn't help but to be enjoying his company. He was much more laid back and open. He was still sober enough to know what was going on around him, right?

"He makes me laugh Axel, he's.. funny… heh silly Dr. Vexen!"

Roxas calmed down and let out a sigh, still leaning against Axel. Axel blushed slightly at how close they were to each other, but he didn't dare push him away. He hoped it wasn't just the drugs acting.

Roxas started to poke Axel absent-mindedly and looked up shyly at Axel.

"You kissed me last night… "

Axel chuckled and nodded, pulling out a cigarette.

".. Yeah.."

Roxas blushed and looked down, " That was my first kiss…"

Axel chuckled, " Ffft, that was just a peck, doesn't count as a first kiss!"

Roxas looked back up and tilted his head, " Why not?"

Axel shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette, "Well before I had what I considered my first kiss, I had given people pecks before, but I never considered them my first kiss. First kisses have to be like.. those romantic ones. Like, they could be considered making out if they were longer."

Roxas rose his eyebrow and tilted his head, "So you only count them if there is tongue involved?"

Axel shook his head, " Not necessarily tongue just… more than a peck."

Roxas shrugged and leaned his head on Axels chest, "I still consider last night my first kiss."

Axel nodded and smirked at Roxas, "Well then, was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

Roxas giggled and shook his head, "I was half asleep when it happened, I was almost not sure if it really happened."

Axel blew out some smoke and nodded, "Well, more of a reason not to call it your first kiss. Save that title for something more meaningful!"

Roxas shrugged and pulled back from Axel. Axel ruffled the blonde spikes and stretched.

"Now come on, we should put these in the oven! Tell the people in the oven that they need to move."

Roxas giggled and skipped over to the oven and opened it. He looked over at Axel and smiled, "Theey'rrre goone!"

The redhead chuckled and put the pan of brownies in the oven. He started the timer and looked over at Roxas.

Roxas looked at Axel and smiled again. He hadn't seen him smile this much.. ever. Sure he only knew the kid for about a week, but seeing him smile just made Axel want to smile. He wanted to do anything to keep Roxas happy.

Roxas walked over to Axel and stood up on his tip-toes, trying to be face to face with him.

"Now that they're in the oven, I can tell ya not to burn 'em!" Roxas pointed his finger at Axel and used a stern voice, as if Axel was a child, "Don't burn 'em!"

Axel smiled and shook his head, " You're the one who wanted to bake them, they're your responsibility!" Axel pointed his finger and mocked Roxas, "Don't burn 'em!"

Roxas giggled and poked Axel on his chest. Roxas's eyes suddenly widened at the proximity of their faces. They were three inches apart.

Normally by now, Roxas would have shied off, being the nervous boy that he was, but the pot and vodka were making him do things without thinking. Well not so much without thinking but, just not thinking much of them or at all. It was like someone turned off the ' No Roxas!' switch. He more or less had no conscience to tell him yes or no, it was just a 'go for it'!

Roxas smirked and tilted his head to the side, "You know, I can barely remember the kiss last night, wanna try to remind me?"

Axel's eyes widened and he chuckled, "Is Roxas making a move on me?"

Roxas shrugged and leaned further into Axel, "It seems like it…"

Axel and Roxas both jumped when Axel's phone began to ring. Roxas sighed and stepped back. Axel gave Roxas an apologetic look and looked at the caller I.D. It was Demyx. Probably wondering where he was, boy was he in for hell later.

--

Luxord scratched the back of his head and shrugged at Xemnas.

"I think ya should just give 'im back to Axel. I mean, Axel obviously likes 'im…"

Xemnas sighed and shook his head, " That's exactly why I took Axel off of the case, he is already beginning to care about him! Axel is thinking like Demyx, thinking like Demyx did. Eventually meaning him leaving, or trying to. Axel already doesn't want to be here, he's not going to want Roxas here either."

"Well Axel can't leave, he can't handle the withdraws. I'm sure the boy will stay with Axel."

Xemnas laughed, " You don't understand do you? Axel will try anything to keep Roxas away. We need to make it so Roxas needs to stay, like Axel. We need to get him addicted to other things. Maybe some heroin or something."

Luxord chuckled and shook his head, " Heroin withdraws are a bloody bitch."

"Exactly!"

Luxord sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, " The thing is mate, Roxas isn't stupid. He knows what's bad. Pot and alcohol, is nothing'. He knows that almost every high school bugger does it. He will also know when I'm trying to give 'im the really good stuff, or as he would think it, the really bad stuff."

Xemnas nodded.

"It has to be done slow, besides, why do we need Roxas so bad? There are plenty of others. Or, we don't even need anyone else. We recruit people like we are an army or something, mate. What happened to us being a group of friends getting high? Now it's like some weird cult thing."

Xemnas growled and took a step towards Luxord, " Do NOT question me! I have my reasons for wanting him!"

Luxord stepped back and waved his arms, "Alright mate, I believe ya! Now I need another drink before I sober up."

--

Roxas pouted at Axel as he hung up the phone. Luckily Demyx was in his 'be silent then hang up mood' so Axel didn't have to listen to too much of a lecture.

"Demyx interrupted our moment!"

Axel chuckled and grinned at Roxas, " Our moment?"

Roxas pouted more and nodded, " We were having' a moment, and it was… it was ruined!"

Axel smirked and walked over to Roxas, pulling his face up to his, " I can make another one.."

Roxas blushed and pushed Axel away, " NOOOOooope! The moments gone. You have to wait!"

Roxas ran into the living room and left Axel looking dumbstruck.

"What. A. Tease."

Luxord stepped into the kitchen and strode to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of vodka. He looked over at Axel and pointed towards the living room.

"The bugger seems happy."

Axel rolled his eyes and walked over to Luxord, " Of course he's happy. He's drunk and high!"

Luxord chuckled and shook his head, " He's not _that_ wasted. He barely had any."

The redhead sighed, " How much is '_barely any_' in your book?"

Luxord shrugged and took a swig of vodka, " Like, 4 shots and half a joint. The kid is obviously a lightweight… or he is just nice and loosened up."

Axel shrugged, he didn't like the idea of Roxas getting drunk or high, even if it was just pot. But, he was so happy, and smiling… it was nice. He looked like he did in the picture with his cousin.. Cloud. Axel had a feeling Roxas hadn't been that happy since then.

The redhead reached towards the vodka Luxord was currently chugged. Luxord looked over and grinned, handing Axel the bottle.

" 'atta boy! Might as well stop yourself from worrying about 'im, mate."

Axel nodded and sighed, " I just don't want him to get into something like this! He was so.. innocent. He just-"

Luxord groaned and put his hand on Axel shoulder, " Listen, just let it go, mate. He's here now, there is nothing you can do about it. He's got his pretty little' eyes on you, and wherever you go he's gonna wanna follow!"

"Who's side are you on?!"

Luxord chuckled and threw his fist in the air, "The side with the booze!"

Axel chuckled and shook his head. He might as well go with the flow, at least today. Maybe he could talk to Roxas later.. maybe.

--

" Heh heh.. are you a pirate?! You look like a pirate!" Roxas gasped and poked Xigbar's' eye patch, " You're a pirate!"

Xigbar growled and glared at Roxas, " Where's your buddy? Cause I'm not interested in your.. hyper.. high.. ness…"

Roxas bounced on the couch and giggled, " I dun know.. I have a buddy?! Who's your buddy?!"

Xigbar growled again, " I don't have a buddy!"

Roxas pouted and shook his head, "THAT'S SOO SAD!!! OOHH I can be your buddy!! That way, you won't be alone!"

Axel walked into the living room just in time. He looked over at Roxas and noticed a very angry Xigbar next to him. Great.

Axel sighed and called for Roxas. Roxas looked over and grinned, making a run for Axel. He stopped in front of him and crossed his arms.

"You were supposed to follow me before!"

Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas's spikes, "You're a hyper drunk. Kind of like Demyx was.. though, Demyx is always hyper."

Roxas giggled and pointed over to Xigbar, "Your friends' a pirate!"

--

By the time the next hour rolled around, almost everyone in the room was high on something. There were a lot of things being thrown around but Axel kept a close eyes on Roxas, making sure he got nothing more than what he was already on.

Axel leaned up against the wall, eyes still on Roxas. He was sitting on the couch still bothering Xigbar. Xigbar was dancing around to a beat that apparently no one else could hear.

Axel rolled his eyes. When you think 'gang' you don't really think 'sit around in a room and get high together' but yet, for some reason they were called a gang.

"Stop thinking so hard, you might hurt yourself!"

Larxene leaned up against the wall with Axel. Axel let out an unamused laugh and shook his head.

" Larx, how are we a gang?"

Larxene shrugged and looked around, "You know, I don't know. The only people who seem to do gang type stuff and Xemnas, Saix, and Marly. They barely ever join us in our little parties."

Axel shrugged, " Our 'parties' happen almost every weekend. At this point, you miss one, you're not missing too much."

This time it was Larxene turn to roll her eyes. She shifted so she faced Axel and grabbed his chin, "Someone's being a party pooper. Besides, I think Xemnas just wants us so the gang seems more powerful. They do the work, we get high, look tough, and deal."

Axel nodded and pulled his chin out of the blondes grasp, "It's stupid. Why do we need these drugs to have fun. Sometimes I wonder if we could just, go out to eat, not high, and have fun."

Larxene chuckled and leaned back against the wall, "I think that is something that you will never know!"

Axel sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Oh Ax, watch it! Vexen's trying to give you little boyfriend some 'shrooms!"

Axel shot up and darted over to the couch. But Luxord was already over there though, and he plucked it out of Roxas's grip before Axel.

"Oh no man, this stuff is bloody nasty! Very few of us can actually do it. Vexen's really the only one who enjoys it."

Roxas pouted and looked at the mushroom. He tilted his head and looked over at Axel, "But it's just a mushroom."

Luxord chuckled and shook his head, "It's a poisonous mushroom though, mate. Vexen was trying to poison you!"

Roxas gasped and looked over at Vexen, who at this point was back in his 'science lab', "T-that's so mean!"

Xigbar laughed and ruffled Roxas's hair, "I like you, little dude! I swear, I will always have your back! You remind me of a friend of mine from when I was a kid. Except his eyes were green, and his hair was black and long. And she was a girl. And really sexy and quiet, seemed really old for her age. You know, you don't really remind me of her.. but man was she hot. There was this time when-"

Axel groaned and looked at Luxord, " Who gave him speed?"

Luxord rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know, but the bloody bugger is always droning on about his stupid past. If he's not doing that, then he is dancing non-stop. I can't take it, mate!"

Xigbar was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from Roxas, he stood up and ran into the kitchen, "AXEL, THE BROWNIES!!!!!"

Axel chuckled and followed after Roxas, rolling his eyes at Luxord. The blonde just laughed and shook his head, "That kid needs some benzos or something. He is off the wall."

Roxas pouted and stared at the oven. Axel rolled his eyes and pointed towards the counter, were the brownies were waiting. Axel, being the only one not completely wasted, remembered the baked desserts and took them out. Roxas grinned when his eyes fell on the cookies and ran over to Axel.

"YAY! You remembered!" Roxas let out a yawn and wrapped his arms around Axel, "You're the best!"

Axel returned the hug and smiled, "Sure, kid"

Roxas pulled back a little and blushed, eyes meeting Axels'. Axel smiled down at him, "You know Axel, I didn't drag you in here to look at the Brownies.."

Axel grinned and tilted his head, "Then what did you bring me in here for?"

Roxas blushed harder and looked to the side, "So we could be.. alone. I don't really want to be out there."

Axel looked into Roxas's eyes and tells he was beginning to sober up. That was good, it meant he didn't have enough to last him till the end of the night. Axel sighed and pulled Roxas's face to look at him.

"You getting sober?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Should I not be?"

Axel shook his head, "No it's good you're sobering up. That way you'll be yourself."

Axel sighed and held onto Roxas tighter. He had been waiting for him to sober up all day, he wanted to try to scare him off. Maybe explain to him what being friends with him meant, and how Roxas should choose Sora and not him. Sora was safe.. Axel wasn't. But now that he had the chance he was nervous. Half of him wanted Roxas, and almost didn't care what he got into, as long as he could be around him. But he knew he didn't really want that, he wanted what was best for Roxas.

"B-but I sort of like being high. I don't think about home as much. And m-maybe if my parents find out, they will actually give me attention! You know, like the interventions you see on TV! When the parents are crying and hugging their kids, because they just want to see them the way the used to be!"

Axel scoffed, " Are you kidding me? Do you see what the addicts go through? You don't want to be like them! You're kidding me, right? There are other ways to get their attention. Hell, why do you even need it?! You want attention? I'll give it to you, Sora will, Olette, all your other friends. Your parents are stupid for not giving you attention, that's true, but they don't deserve your attention either! So just forget about them!"

Roxas looked up and smiled, "I don't really want to go through and intervention.. that was just an example. I don't it to get to the extreme!"

The redhead let out a sigh and relief, "Good, you had me nervous for a second!"

"But.. pot and alcohol isn't that bad, is it?"

Axel shrugged, " Not really, but I think.. you shouldn't do it with us. Do it with.. the people who don't plan on doing anything else. Like.. I think Riku does it occasionally. Larx sold it to him a couple times."

Axel looked down at the blonde to see that he wasn't even listening. He had a small blush on his face and was zoning out. Axel rolled his eyes and shook the smaller boy slightly.

"What are you thinking about, Rox'?"

"How to make another 'moment' happen.." Roxas suddenly blushed harder and looked down, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Axel smirked and leaned down closer to Roxas. Roxas looked back up and his blue eyes widened and the close proximity of his and Axels' faces. Axel chuckled and leaned down further, so his forehead was touching Roxas'.

He knew he shouldn't to it. He would just end up getting more attached. And Roxas would lose his first 'real' kiss to some stupid druggy that might end up ruining his whole life. He was stupid for doing it, but no matter how many times the back of his mind yelled at him to stop, the rest of his mind egged him on, telling him how close he was. _Your almost there. He wants you, you want him. Just do it._

Roxas let in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, but choosing to open them back up, in favour and staring back into Axels. Axel slowly brought his hand to Roxas's cheek, rubbing small circles on his cheekbone. Roxas's eyelids fluttered and he continued to stare at Axel. Keeping his hand on Roxas's cheek, he brought his other hand up to his chin. Roxas slid both his hands up Axel's upper arms, resting them on his shoulders. Axel took a deep breath, finally using the hand at the blonde's chin, to pull Roxas' lips towards his. Their lips touched and Roxas's entire face went red. His heart was beating double and he felt butterflies spread through not just his stomach, but his entire body.

Roxas' eyes slowly drifted closed, as he began to move his lips with Axels, slowly opening them and allowing Axel to sneak the tip of his tongue between them. Roxas pulled back and took a deep breath, quickly letting his lips meet Axels again. Axel brought his hand from Roxas cheek to the small of his back, pulling his body closer. Roxas gasped as their chests met and Axel used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue back into Roxas's mouth. His tongue teased Roxas's, trying to get it to play along, but Roxas didn't know what to do.

He felt like he was born missing the kissing gene that every other teen seemed to have. Axel understood that Roxas was nervous so did his best to lead the kiss. Roxas soon began to catch on and the kiss became more heated, tongues dancing and hands roaming.

Roxas didn't even care anymore if Axel thought he was a good kisser or not, at the moment just a simple touch was enough to send his heart racing.

Axel pulled back, out a breath, he rested his forehead on Roxas's and green met blue. Roxas's face was tinted red and he was gasping for air. Axel rubbed up and down his lower back and smiled.

"Do you count _that_ as your first kiss?"

Roxas nodded and smiled, "I think so, yeah."

Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas' forehead. Roxas blushed harder and cleared his throat.

"Um.. does this mean that we're- .. uh.. are we.. are you my boyfriend now?"

Axel's eyes widened. He didn't know how to answer that. Kissing Roxas was one thing, but being together? Axel wanted to, but that would really drag Roxas into his life, and Axel didn't want that to happen. He could not let Roxas sit around and worry about Axel or worry about getting drugged. He didn't want Roxas addicted to anything, whether it be alcohol, or heroin.

"I-.. uh.." he couldn't say no, could he? Roxas obviously wasn't experienced and he would probably not be able to handle rejection. Or he would take the wrong way and think Axel didn't like him!

Luckily Axel was saved by Xigbar, who decided it was time to skip into the kitchen for some brownies.

"Oh Fucking yes! Brownies! They pot brownies?"

Axel sighed with relief and pulled back a little, still keeping his arms around Roxas, "No, sadly."

Xigbar groaned , but took one anyway, "Oh, Marly is kicking us out for tonight, Xemnas and Saix are staying here. We're about to head back, so finish up whatever naughty things your doing in here and get in the car!"

Axel chuckled and began to follow Xigbar, thanking all the gods that he didn't have to answer Roxas's question. He grabbed onto Roxas's hand and led him outside.

Axel knew that by keeping the contact with Roxas, the handholding and whatnot, that he was leading him on, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't to be the closest thing to his boyfriend, yet not be his boyfriend.

The ride back to Roxas's house was silent, everyone basically coming down from their high, more than likely about ready to do some lines as soon as possible. Roxas had fallen asleep against Axel. Taking small peaceful breaths. Axel kept running his hand through the blonde locks, wishing that things could be normal. That they could be normal high scholars and be in a normal relationship, instead of dealing with drug drama.

The car stopped in front of Roxas' house and Luxord got out of the passengers seat, helping the sleeping boy out of the back. Once Axel got out, Luxord handed the boy to Axel, bridal style. The fact that Roxas was able to sleep through that was surprising.

Once the car was out of sight Axel made his way to the front door, debating how to get in. he was sure that the parents wouldn't care if he walked right through the front door yet, he didn't feel welcomed enough. He decided his best bet was to wake Roxas up.

He set him on his feet and shook his shoulders a bit, "Roxas, we're home!"

Roxas chuckled and opened his eyes, "_We__'__re_ home? This your home now too?"

Axel shrugged and smiled, "You knew what I meant."

Roxas nodded and opened his front door, looking around the main entry hall. It was around 9 o'clock so his parents were, more than likely, in their room. Roxas walked inside and turned around to face Axel.

"You staying tonight?"

Axel shrugged and looked around the yard. He had really nowhere else to go.. but he didn't want to chance having to talk about their relationship. Even though he could jus tell him the truth. Axel sighed and decided that Demyx might be his best option.

He looked up at Roxas and smiled, "Thanks, but I think I'll stay with Demyx."

Roxas' eyes dulled a bit but nevertheless, he smiled, "Ok.. I guess I'll see you at school?"

Axel nodded and stepped towards Roxas, "Yeah.."

Axel leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He knew it was a bad idea, Roxas was going to get the wrong idea, even if it wasn't _really_ the _wrong_ idea. Axel stepped back and waved at Roxas, turning around to start his long trek to Demyx's house. he heard the front door close and let out a sigh. He just _had_ to fall for him, didn't he?

--

OK, i am researching more about drugs, your know.. trying to figure out the way people react to certain drugs.

Yeah, so hopefully i will get my drug facts right! XD

and i think that was the most detailed kissing scene i ever wrote XD.

Do you think they're moving too fast? Please let me know, because i might end up slowing it down a bit...unless you guys dont want me to.

And how do i know if you want me to or not? Well you leave a review stating your opinion, of course. So yes, please leave a review!


End file.
